Demon
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Harry's Aunt and Uncle decided he was too dangerous to raise with their son and take him local orphanage, several years later who should adopt him other than Ari Haswari? He trains Harry or now Marcel Haswari to be a killer, Target: L.J Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Vernon stepped opened his front door and turned to kiss his wife Petunia goodbye, she smiled and petted him on his shoulder urging him off to another day of work when she gave a shriek "Vernon!" She shouted as she pointed at their welcome mat, right where Vernon had about to plant his foot. A child wrapped in a blue baby blanket looked up at them bright green eyes blinked at them curiously before they saw the letter tucked next to him.

"Absolutely not!" Vernon shouted shaking his purpling head furiously as he tore up the letter that requested Harry to stay with him "Not in my home, I won't have it I tell you Petunia."

Petunia nodded knowing that her husband was right; they couldn't raise their precious Dudders next to this…this…freak. She shook her head and threw away the scraps of letters "So what will we do with him Vernon?" She asked, annoyed when the baby started to fuss. "Bloody hell who cares just get it out of my house before I get back Petunia!" Vernon called as he left for work slamming the door behind him.

Petunia was so glad that Pierre's mother could watch Duddy today; she gave a slight sneer at the child gurgling in the back seat. As she pulled up to the orphanage she had a moment of doubt. She cut the engine and sat at the wheel for a moment.

She had always hated her sister, her parents gave her little sister all their attention after getting her letter, they seemed to almost forget their perfectly normal daughter. Her little sister also got married first, though Petunia was proud to say she had the oldest son. She shook her head, the child was her nephew but she wouldn't have his type in her home, that was all there was to it. She got out of the car and gathered the child in her arms as she approached the building. Her business didn't take very long and she was back in time to eat lunch with her son.

"Harry! Harry! Hurry and get up there's a man here he's looking for a boy!" Harry's messy black hair was hard to see over the wool blankets that the orphanage used. He peeked over the edge of his warm blanket and shook his head at Elizabeth, his only friend in this cold stone place, "He won't pick me." He said tonelessly.

He had only been here a few years, but already he had learned that those wanting boys weren't apt to choose him. He was too delicate looking they said, they wanted a laborer, not a doll. He sighed as Elizabeth tore off his blanket and got up, he would go down to humor her, but he had long given up hope.

Ari cleaned off his sunglasses as the children were brought before him. He was here undercover, pretending to be a possible patron, though his real reason for being here was to find out as much as he could about the orphanages security and inner layout. The Mother who lived here was working closely with his enemies, and he had to get rid of her before she passed on critical information. He smiled pleasantly at the young nun as she brought down the children, he hated to get their hopes up, but he wasn't planning on taking any with him.

Harry was the last in line, reluctant to come at all and he almost turned around if Elizabeth hadn't pushed him down the stairs so that he was forced to be part of the group. Harry winced when he felt Brian punch his arm hard "What are you doing down here runt? You know you ain't gonna be picked so why take up space?" Brian and his cronies laugh but Harry had learned to ignore them. He shook his head and remained silent.

However it seemed as though luck was not on his side today, Brian gave him another hard punch, this one landing in his stomach and making him choke for air "Go back to the girl dorm's were you belong runt!" Harry winced in pain as another blow landed on him, but refused to back down, he knew if he did that Brian would leave him alone, but Harry didn't want to give up what little pride he had because of the bully.

Ari was looking the children over slowly; there was a stirring of pity in his heart as he saw the hopeful and hopeless eyes lined up before him. Their faces were dirty, their clothing patched, some of them even trembled from the cold. His attention shifted however when he heard the sounds of a scuffle, the young nun escorting him heard it as well and he followed as she rushed to find the disturbance.

Harry was pinned down beneath Brian, wincing in pain as the older boy laughed and continued to beat his meaty fists into Harry's face. Harry was only glad that Brian had tired himself out by this point. He had the breath knocked out of him as a well placed knee further pinned him to the floor, he could only give a groan of relief when he saw Sister Rosalie rushing up to them "Brian!" She said sharply ending Harry's torment, Harry sat up and struggled for breath, not even noticing the man who had followed the Sister in.

Ari was interested in the sight before him, an older boy was being scolded by the sister though from his face one could tell that the lecture was not proving anything to him as he sneered over at the smaller boy he had pinned to the ground and was beating on. This was the boy who caught Ari's attention. He was quietly rubbing the dirt off of him and checking himself for injuries, he seemed relieved when he found nothing more than bruises. Ari thought that the boy was too beautiful for a place like this, his dark hair was wavy and loose to his chin, his bright green eyes were sharp with intelligence, and though his form was slender there was grace to it. Ari reminded himself that he was merely scouting the interior of the building, though he noted that if he had been after a child he would take the one before him.

"And Harry!" Rosalie turned to him, shaking her finger at him "You need to call for help when he bullies you! You're much too small to be taking on such a bigger boy!" Harry looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet "But sister…he didn't hurt me too badly and no boy needs to call for help, besides…it would only make the situation worse."

Harry hated causing problem for the young sister, but he refused to call for help like a little kid. He was five years old after all! He could take care of himself. He saw Rosalie start to shake her head and that's when his temper started to fray. He was good at keeping calm, but once he lost his patience he lost it all together…and that's when the…'events' happened.

Rosalie noticed the darkening of Harry's eyes and grew cautious "N-now Harry I know that you're upset but you must remember…" she never got to complete her sentence as there was a clash of thunder though the sky was blue outside and the building shook causing small rocks to fall from the ceiling.

Harry had had enough and he looked up at the sister, his eyes almost completely black as he said "What! Just because I'm smaller than the other boys that mean's I'm treated like a girl…I can take care of myself I don't need you to be coddling just because I'm small it doesn't make me weak!" Now the vibrations were becoming more violent and Harry's hands were clenched into tight fists almost glowing as electricity sparked around him.

Ari's dark eyes widened in amazement at what he was seeing, never before had he seen such a thing but he knew that now he would have to take the pretty boy with him, after all, if this was the child only when he was angry and young what would happen as he grew older and more disciplined? Ari stepped forward and laid a warm hand on the boy's small shoulder "That's enough." He said firmly before turning to the Sister "I want this one."

Harry froze completely at the warm touch on his shoulder and slowly calmed, staring straight ahead in disbelief when he heard the words 'I want this one.' He turned to look at the man with confused eyes, his only response to his silent question was a charming smile and the man's hand petting his hair. Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled away from the touch, this only seemed to amuse the man further which in turn irritated Harry even more.

As they drove away, Harry's small pack of personal belongings sitting next to him on the leather seat of the car he could no longer contain the question that had been bothering him since the man…or Ari as he had called himself, had said he was taking Harry "Why did you pick me sir?"

Ari had been wondering if the young boy was ever going to speak and looked down at the bright eyed boy with an amusing smirk "I liked you that's why, you've got spirit boy, and I plan on putting that to work for me…" Harry wrinkled his nose at hearing this which only made Ari laugh and say "Not in that way small one, you are much too young yet."

Harry was watching Ari out of the corner of his eyes and snorted, noting to himself that Ari had said 'yet'. He looked out the window watching as the scenery flashed by them and wondered where they were going. He couldn't remember anything other than the stone cold walls of the orphanage. He shook his head and noticed that they weren't actually going that far as they pulled up to a hotel. He looked at Ari but the man offered no information as he parked the car and motioned for Harry to get out.

Ari was planning on pulling his mission tonight, however thanks to himself he had a little extra baggage, he was thinking about letting the boy simply wait in the hotel room, but decided that it was too risky if he was being followed. "Take a nap Harry; we will be going out late tonight." He said as he opened a nice room and pointed Harry in the direction of the unused bed. He didn't wait for a response as he picked up the phone, dialed a number, and began to speak quickly in Hebrew, he was going to leave tomorrow and he needed papers for Harry if they were going to get anywhere.

Harry went over to the bed, thinking that his pack was too dirty for the pristine furniture he laid it on the floor before getting out his pajamas and heading to the bathroom, he was still dirty from the incident earlier and his muscles were sore, he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Ari smirked to himself in amusement as the boy ignored his order and instead went to take a shower, which on reflection was not a bad thing. He shook his head, the boy could only be five or six and yet he stood up to Ari the same as he did to the bully from earlier. Ari reminded himself that Harry had no idea who he was yet, but tonight he would start learning about his new life. "Yes I'm here…" He said softly in his native language on the phone "I have a boy with me, difficult to explain, I need papers for him…he's five but you know how security is…yes….yes….Marcel." He smirked at the name he decided to give the boy, after tonight Harry would disappear from all records and Marcel Haswari would be taking his place.

Harry whimpered as he felt a strong hand shaking his shoulder and looked up at the blurry form in confusion "Hmmnnnn?" There was a chuckle in response and he heard Ari say softly "Time to get up Marcel, we have work to do." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, his vision was bad in normal light, but it was almost gone in darkness "What…? What work and why did you call me Marcel?"

Ari noticed Harry's agitation with his eyes and made a mental note to have them examined later. "Marcel is your new name; after today you are Marcel Haswari and you will recognize no other name unless ordered understand?" He got a hesitant nod and decided that would be all he could ask for right now. He threw black tight clothing towards the boy and said "Get dressed; we have until midnight to carry out this mission."

Harry had no idea what this strange man was talking about, but realized that he had very little choice besides going along with it. He got dressed quickly repeating his new name over and over in his head "Marcel Haswari…" He found that he liked it and followed after Ari as the man left the hotel suite, it seemed that Ari followed the rule "Those who fall behind are left behind." Harry…or Marcel as he reminded himself hurried.

Ari watched Marcel closely out of the corner of his eye smiling softly when he sensed the boy's growing agitation and slight fear as they pulled up a few yards away from the orphanage. Marcel said nothing as they got out of the car and stayed to the shadows, and Ari was impressed that he had not yet been questioned for his actions.

Marcel followed after Ari, getting nervous when they returned to the orphanage; he was close to asking Ari why they were there when he noticed they were going to the back doors that the sister's used rather than the front ones. Marcel's interest was engaged as he tried to mimic Ari's movements and not stray out of the shadows.

Ari thought that the mission was too simple for his skills, but decided he must have been given it because of his closeness to the location. He was proud when he saw that Marcel was following close behind and was doing a fine job of being unnoticed. Ari wondered briefly how Marcel would respond to what he planned to do before deciding he could only find out later.

Marcel felt his anxiety grow as they climbed the stairs to the Mother's room, but continued to say nothing until they were standing directly in her room, her form sleeping in a nearby bed and Ari pulled out a gun with a strange device (silencer) attached to the barrel. "A-Ari?" He questioned softly, getting his answer as Ari fired and hit the Mother in one clean shot that stilled her movements and Marcel's as well.

Ari turned slowly and hoped that the boy wasn't going to make a lot of noise now or else he would have to be silenced as well. Marcel's large green eyes slowly looked up to his and even at this distance he could see that the young boy was trembling "This is my life, I am on no one's side but my own and it constantly requires me to pay for such freedom in blood…can you live this life as well young Marcel…or will I have to silence you?" He pulled out his gun again in one fluid motion that nailed Harry to the floor, Harry wavered for a moment, telling himself that Harry could never do this, he was a quiet orphan who never caused problems and had a best friend named Elizabeth.

It was then that Harry remembered that he was no longer Harry, he was Marcel…he thought for a moment, Harry wouldn't be able to live this life…but Marcel could. He nodded slowly and felt as if he had passed a silent test as Ari put away his gun and pulled out a small pistol and gave it to him "Keep this on you at all times Marcel." He left quickly and Harry followed like a shadow after him.

Eleven years after 'Harry Potter' disappeared from the world Marcel looked up as an empty bag was thrown at him. He looked up at Ari curiously and asked in Hebrew "Where are we going?" He could sense Ari's excitement as his partner packed quickly "We are going to Washington D.C." He snapped his ammunition into his rifle as he said softly to himself "We will be playing with Gibbs."

Harry nodded and soon began to pack as well, he wore most of his weapons on him at all times, and so spent most of the time gathering what he would need to live with until they returned home. "Any idea how long we will be over there?" He asked trying to decide what more he should pack in his bag, already he had enough to last several months and the bag was only halfway full.

"Bring what you like to make yourself confortable, we will be over there for awhile." Harry nodded and added a few books and some back up weapons. He smiled as he zipped the bag shut and turned to Ari's warm embrace. "What's the mission?" He asked as Ari kissed his neck warmly "We are to eliminate Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Thank you all for reading my work I hope that you will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Ari murmured quietly into his phone as he finished giving the D.C cell that he would be running a few last rules, he wanted them to get started on the shop, arranging it for the work that they would be doing and of course stocking it with all the necessary tools. The FBI would believe that he was trying to get into the cell and was finding out what his 'test' mission would be.

He wore a satisfied smile as he set down the phone; everything was slowly falling into place. He looked up at the clock and saw that Marcel was out a bit later than normal. He smirked to himself, his little love was always playful when it came to their targets, he liked to cause them pain like Ari did to his targets, though Marcel's way was more humorous and Ari wondered what Marcel was doing to say 'Hello.'

Marcel smirked to himself as he watched the lights go out in the dorm that Anthony DiNozzo had entered hours before. He waited to make sure that the federal agent was staying the night before slinking out of the shadows to his target. Tony's prized car.

The years had certainly changed the abandoned orphan Harry Potter to the current Marcel Haswari. His hair was down to his middle back held in a loose pony tail that allowed his wild hair to be as it wished as long as it was out of his face. He had pierced his right ear and had a dangling bar there. His clothing was mostly tight, black, and form fitting. His body underneath decorated with tattoo's and piercings hidden in places that he could reveal as he chose, such as the long wyvern entwining his right arm, or the word 'Shalom' written on his left wrist in Hebrew. Other than that his decorations were hidden in places that only a lover would know, so of course his beloved Ari knew each and everyone, having put many on Marcel's body himself.

Marcel was of medium height and filled with muscle though he had never lost his slender frame it was often a blessing when he had to slink into the shadows to hide from a target, or if he had to make a sudden appearance or exit. The years with Ari, though Marcel had chosen not to convert, had made him a perfect weapon.

Marcel laughed quietly to himself as he drove off in Antony's car; he enjoyed the feel of the machine under him for a few miles before pulling it over and selling it for a few hundred dollars to a few 'enterprising' young men on a street corner. He glanced down at this wristwatch and gave a slight hiss, he had been out later than expected, and hoped that Ari would be so amused with his activities he would forget the late hour.

Ari looked up from the novel he had been reading when he heard Marcel's, almost, silent footsteps coming up the stairs to the front door. Marcel slowly slid the key into the lock and opened it, allowing the light overhead the outside door to shine in and sighed when he saw that Ari was up and waiting. Ari slid his bookmark in and stood. "Welcome home Marcel." He said warmly as he approached the door.

Marcel smiled up at Ari and said "What are you doing up still? It's rather late…" He quickly realized that the line of conversation led to dangerous territory for him. He cleared his throat and gave a bright smile "Wanna hear what I was up too?" He was pulled inside by Ari's strong hand wrapped in his pony tail; the door closed silencing their next words to the outside world.

Ari pushed Marcel up against closed door and murmured lowly "Out so late my love…in a new town, up to mischief already no doubt. You seem to forget that you have a lover who was waiting, and worrying for you at home…perhaps I should remind you?"

Marcel shivered at Ari's tone and said softly, his voice slightly breathless "I stole Anthony DiNozzo's car and sold it for a couple hundred to some thugs on the street who seemed as if they had nothing good on their minds, I doubt that the car will last the week…" He looked up through his lashes at Ari to see if this would please him. He could see that the older man was amused, but as his hair was pulled back sharply baring his neck to Ari he knew it wasn't good enough.

Ari hovered over the bared pale neck that was helpless before him and licked his lips softly before placing a gentle kiss on the pulse he found there. "Always so playful and spirited Marcel…" He murmured as he nipped Marcel's collar bone, earning a low moan from him he chuckled and soothed the small bite with a stroke of his tongue "When such energy could be spent on much better things…" He pulled Marcel's form against his own and smiled pleased as Marcel's body fitted against his own perfectly.

Marcel shivered as he felt his own form press against Ari's and looked through his lashes at the one person he had ever learned to trust in his life. "Are you going to punish me beloved?" He asked softly moaning as he was pulled into a deep kiss that easily answered his question. He shivered and took a breath as the kiss ended.

There was no time for words between them as Ari guided him to the bedroom that they shared and pushed him back against the bed. Seeing Ari's dark eyes above him as the man studied him, plotting his next move, making Marcel burn with every glance he knew that he could never love another like he loved this man above him. Even if the man above him was a demon from Hell itself, he would follow him anywhere.

Ari looked at the beautiful willing form that was spread out beneath him and wondered what he would do to his love tonight. When he had first adopted the strange boy he had thought he might come to look on him as a son or a younger brother. But as he found out the truth of his father and his involvement in the death of his mother he had started to change.

Ziva was his sister, half in blood and whole in heart. He would never see her as anything less, but she was too closely entwined in their father's world to understand anything different. He had come to see that he had only Marcel to rely on, and as the boy had became older, their relationship changed, they had never seen each other as family, but something more as their relationship developed and blossomed.

Marcel thought that he might go insane if Ari didn't do something soon. He shivered as Ari began to remove their clothing, Marcel moved to help but Ari firmly guided his hands above his head; it was a silent order not to move them until given permission. Marcel nodded as he was stripped bare and was soon flesh on flesh with his lover. He closed his eyes as Ari's warm and calloused hands began to gently caress against his hardened cock. His eyes opening in surprise when Ari's mouth came to his pierced nipple and bit down on it murmuring; "You are going to cum before I even enter you tonight my beloved." Harry sighed and arched giving a choked cry as Ari began to sensually drive the younger man beneath him mad. It would be a long night for him.

Ari knew everything about Marcel, he had raised the boy, taught him how to control the strange force that enabled him to do powerful and amazing things, he had watched him become from the abused orphan to a deadly young man, and knew that like every assassin Marcel believed that pain only proved that you were still alive. Ari bit down on his lover's nipple until he tasted copper blood and only seconds later felt Marcel's warm cum in his hand.

Marcel couldn't stop himself from giving a loud moan as Ari bit down on him, with their skin meshing one against the other, Ari's hand on his cock, and the pain he came quickly into Ari's hands. Though his legs were spread and he felt Ari pressing against his entrance he arched his back and screamed as he was entered raw. Just the way he liked it.

Janet looked up from her evening tea and set down her book to the nightstand on 'her' side of the bed "Brad? Did you hear that Brad? I think it must be the new neighbors." She was an elderly woman whose hearing was going, which in turned caused her to almost shout at her husband non-stop. Her husband continued to flip through his newspaper and said "I didn't hear anything."

Marcel gave an endless stream of moans and cries as Ari worked his body. Ari was truly a Sadist when it came to those he loved. The cock ring had been in place for hours now, and Marcel was certain that his member would never again be the correct color as once again Ari slowed his pace to draw out the tension in his submissive lover.

Marcel saw the flash of the knife before he felt the sting on his thigh and hissed, knowing that that one would scar, not that he cared, each scar on his body he felt pride for, if they were from a mission or Ari it didn't matter to him. They proved to him that he was a survivor, and that he could continue on.

Ari smirked darkly at the whimpering bleeding form beneath him. He leaned down and licked away a trail of blood, moaning as Marcel shivered pleasantly at the sensation. His love had given him much pleasure tonight and Ari thought it was only fair to let Marcel have his turn. He pulled of the cock ring and twisted the bloody nipple between his fingers, "Cum "He ordered as he watched the blood mix with Marcel's milk.

Marcel moaned lowly in his sleep as Ari pulled apart the curtains allowing the morning light to hit him full force in the face. "Arrri." He whimpered burying under the blankets. For the past several weeks they had been lying low. Ari wanted the FBI to believe he had just gotten to Washington D.C recently rather than having been there for months to help start up and maintain the cell. Marcel had been kept busy doing the odd jobs since his face was not yet well known. Marcel sat up and saw that there was something different about today because of the smile on Ari's face. He turned and looked at the calendar next to the bed and his eyes widened "Today!" Ari nodded slowly and started strapping on his weapons "Yes my love…today we start our game with Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Thank you all so much for reading I really hope that you enjoy my work!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your continued support, please continue to enjoy my work!

Marcel smiled as he watched Ari get dressed in the police uniform. He sensually came over to Ari's side and helped him fix his tie, using it as a leash to pull Ari down into a warm 'good morning' kiss. "I always did think uniforms were sexy…" Marcel murmured to himself. He soon found himself pinned to the wall with Ari's leg rubbing between his "Oh? Then perhaps I should wear them more often…" Marcel laughed and moaned as Ari attacked his favorite part on Marcel's body, his neck, "But if you did that I might mistake you for a target." Ari laughed and released his love "Get dressed; you will be accompanying me."

Ari smiled as he watched Marcel get into his usual tight black clothes. He was always impressed that Marcel's clothes looked as if they left little to the imagination, but hid a multitude of weapons. He shook his head and finished strapping on his own weapons. He had debated on were Marcel should spend most of his time.

He knew that as soon as he was on Gibbs's radar the man would be tireless in his pursuit. He thought at first he might leave Marcel to watch over the cell as he played with Gibbs, but knew that would not work out as Marcel would wonder why he had not accompanied Ari like usual, the same for leaving him in the hotel room, he would have to deal with a bored and upset Marcel and it would be a waste of the youth's skills.

Then came his favorite option and the one he had ended up choosing. To keep Marcel with him, he knew that it might raise the chances of Gibbs finding out about Marcel, however, he wanted Marcel to be near him, Marcel was the only one he could count on to cover his back; and he trusted no one else with Marcel's safety. He finished this train of thought and strapped the only visible weapon to his waist, an officer's holster with his assassin's gun in it, before signaling Marcel to move out.

Ari and Marcel had been waiting for their target, the two sailors, to drive by in their flashy convertible. They gave them a head start before following quickly after. The men were speeding down the almost empty highway which was good news to the assassins since the men wouldn't wonder why they had been pulled over. As they turned a corner Marcel watched as Ari ran over a snake and rolled his eyes giving Ari 'the look' "Was that really necessary?" His only reply was Ari's laugh and the sound of the sirens being turned on.

Marcel drew out his favorite weapon as Ari got out of the car and approached their two targets. He almost felt bad for the men, since they weren't all that important, but they did have to die so that they could fly the bomb and get Gibbs's team involved.

He held the small pistol in his hand, the first weapon he had ever received from Ari, as he scanned the area his aim focusing mainly on the two men in case one of them pulled a weapon. He knew he shouldn't have worried when Ari dealt with them quickly, not even giving them a moment to speak before ending their lives.

Ari returned to the car and threw the hands into the ice cooler after cleaning them off a bit. Marcel went a bit green when he saw that there were drinks in the ice cooler and said "I'm not having one of those…" Ari laughed and picked up the cell phone giving it to Marcel as he said "It's dangerous to drive and talk." Harry smirked and dialed 911 "Hello officer, we have just found two dead sailors on Route 17 near Fredericksburg." Marcel hung up and smiled as they parked the car on an off road a few miles off "The game has begun." He said cheerfully.

Hiding in the trees above the crime scene both assassin's had their sniper guns ready, armed, and aimed at their constantly moving targets. Marcel signaled to Ari 'Do you want me to take someone out?' Ari thought it over and signaled back 'Just practice aiming, we still have to let them follow through the investigation to come to the conclusion we want them too' Marcel nodded and smirked as he aimed his sniper's rifle at Gibbs's head; thinking how easy it would be to take him out now, then the medical truck pulled in his way and he remembered that Ari liked to play with his prey before putting them out of their misery.

Marcel turned his attention to Tony and Kate, smirking when they finally realized it was a professional hit. 'It took them that long did it?' he thought to himself, thinking if they were this slow on picking up the obvious they had a longer wait then originally planned. He was also amused by them arguing and thought that their distraction on their anger would surely lead them to opening the trunk, setting off the bomb, and costing Gibbs his team. Marcel smiled, today was a good day.

Marcel nearly groaned after the snake incident, these people were professionally trained and very good at their work, yet they had halted an investigation over a snake? He sighed and shook his head, grinning darkly when he heard Kate say "McGee open the trunk." And threw him the keys, Marcel opened his hand, getting ready, the bomb was a small one, but the base didn't need to have a large explosion Marcel could amplify it to a certain extent.

Ari kept his eyes on the federal agents, but watched Marcel out of his peripheral; his love liked to make big explosions, and with all bombs made by him keyed into his power even a little C4 was very dangerous in Marcel's hands. His love always did enjoy making messes.

Marcel sighed when Tony warned them about the bomb, the other two went running as Tony prepared to let the key go and run. He did so and Marcel ignited the bomb, trying to get at least one of Gibbs's team. Unfortunately Tony was a faster runner than Marcel had given him credit for and made it out of the way in time.

As they waited for the scene to clear out Ari tried to cheer up Marcel "At least you will know that Abby will be going crazy in her lab trying to figure out why she cannot trace the C4 or electronics in the bomb." Marcel smirked and did look cheered at the thought "Yes…that does make me feel better." They both entered the car and drove off, moving onto the next stage of their plan.

That night Ari drove off on his yellow high speed motorcycle, it only seated one, but that was fine, as Marcel was trailing behind him in his more discreet black motorcycle that was a double seater in case something went wrong. Harry lifted up the visor on his helmet and pulled out his binoculars with his left hand watching as Ari came in contact with Gibbs, in his right hand he hid a very small gun that few would be able to see, it was by his side but he could draw it in an instant in case Gibbs did something unexpected.

"Washington is such a lovely city this time of year; don't you agree Special Agent Gibbs?" Ari started the conversation casually; one never knew who might be listening. He knew that Marcel was hidden a short distance behind him, the bomb under the table was once again keyed into Marcel's powers, it would start to count down as soon as Ari left; it was a perfect way to warn Gibbs that he was serious.

Gibbs kept his stare steady on Ari as the man before him tried to make light conversation. He wasn't going to play this game and said "I'm mostly waiting here Ari…" Ari asked him what he was waiting for and Gibbs said matter of factly "A reason to shoot you."

Marcel had planted a microphone on Ari's body so that he could listen to the conversation, the grip on his pistol tightened when he heard Gibbs's last statement and he muttered under his breath "Not if I shoot you first." He knew that Ari could handle himself, but he had heard a lot about Special Agent Gibbs, and was expecting everything from the Agent.

"Someone tried to kill my team today and I'm thinking that it was you." Gibbs continued, letting Ari know that he was on to him; the dark eyes looked up at him with warm amusement, making Gibbs realize that Ari had expected this. Gibbs was always guessing about the man in front of him, sometimes thinking he was insane, and other times wondering if he was a genius, he reconciled that sometimes there was little difference between the two.

"Really Gibbs…you wound me." Ari gave a soft laugh to himself, Marcel would not be pleased with what he was about to say, but he wanted to give Gibbs a very vague hint. "If it was me…they would be dead already…"

Marcel hissed when he heard that and thought to himself 'He's not going to let that go is he?' He gave a small shake of his head before focusing on his mission; he would pay back Ari for that comment later, when they were alone and preferably in a large bed.

Gibbs was curious about that last sentence, but everything he knew about Ari suggested that he was a loner, preferring to do things himself. Ari had covered up Marcel's existence very well, "That may be…but you're still coming in for questioning."

Ari smirked at Gibbs's high handed manner and said "Unfortunately I have made other arrangements for the evening." Such as the new 'toys' Marcel had purchased for them earlier, there were a few that he was simply dying to try out on his love.

"It wasn't a request." Gibbs said firmly, getting tired of Ari's casual manner when Gibbs knew that if given the slightest chance they would kill each other, though he was wondering why Ari seemed to be holding back. He shrugged it off as paranoia and waited for Ari's reply.

"I know, that is why I took the precaution of planting an explosion device underneath one of these tables. If you are a good NCIS agent I may even tell you where." Ari smiled at Gibbs as he looked over his shoulder and waved at the mother and her child seated behind them. He had not planted one under them, but he knew that the implied threat alone would cause Gibbs to remember this own wife and daughter that he had failed to protect. Doing some mental damage as Ari wanted.

Gibbs straightened in his seat; he had memorized the layout of the outdoor patio and knew exactly who was sitting behind him. He mentally froze for a small second as her remembered his family and then refocused himself on the here and now. "What are you doing here?"

Ari's smile dimmed as he got down to business "There is an Al Qaida cell in the D.C area, they are planning an attack, and I am trying to stop it." Ari paused knowing that Gibbs would be quick to interrupt him. "Yeah what's the target?" Ari smirked getting ready to play his game.

"I don't know…" Ari replied tilting his head to make sure that Marcel was still in position and that he had not been troubled by any passerby. Marcel was still there and Ari answered the questions on automatic "Where are they?" Gibbs asked, Ari replied lazily "Wish I knew." He didn't smile but wanted to as he sensed Gibbs's frustration "Well you're doing a hell of a job aren't you double agent?"

Gibbs was tired of these games that Ari always seemed to be playing, and from what he knew of the man he expected him to do a bit better than that, which led Gibbs to believe that he was holding back information.

"I can however access that information. But it may come at a price you are not willing to pay…" Ari said and as expected Gibbs replied "Try me." Ari smirked and said "Al Qaida sent me here on my own mission, it is a test, I pass and I am allowed into the D.C cell."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed, he had a suspicion what that 'mission' was and didn't have to ask as Ari informed him "They want me to kill you…You don't seem surprised." Gibbs didn't even blink as he answered "That means I'm doing my Job."

"Yes and in order for me to do mine you have to die, I wonder…what would you do in my position Special Agent Gibbs." Ari smirked as Gibbs easily replied "Kill myself."

Marcel gave a low growl, Gibbs was one hell of a bastard and Marcel couldn't wait to watch him suffer as he and Ari tore apart his life before ending it. He reminded himself that in order for that to happen meant he couldn't kill him right now for suggesting Ari kill himself.

Ari smirked, oh yes that statement would not endear Gibbs to Marcel at all. He laughed and said "Ah that will be a problem; you see that is the one part of my religion that I subscribe to." Gibbs leaned forward and said darkly "I could help you out with that…"

Ari smiled and said "A kind offer to be sure, but I have one for you…" He leaned forward once again all business "You have twenty four hours to find and eliminate the cell, if you fail…" Ari knew that he didn't have to spell it out for the Special Agent.

Gibbs recognized what was left silent and said "I appreciate the heads up." He watched as Ari stood, announcing that their meeting was concluded and said "It was the least I could do...." Ari waited a moment before deciding to torture Gibbs a little more "How is Caitlyn by the way? I have thought of her often while I was gone." Ari was pleased to see that finally Gibbs's cool mask cracked as he stated "Go near her…and I don't care what government agency is watching your back, I will kill you this time."

Ari nodded, even though he was currently trying to kill Gibbs and destroy his life he could still feel respect for the man, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He didn't have a team like Gibbs did, he had a cell, a group of people whom he used to complete his mission; but for a second he allowed himself to think of a situation where someone had implied the same thing about Marcel, and knew he would react exactly the same way.

Ari made his way over to his bike, as put his helmet on he signaled for Marcel to get ready to leave. He turned when Gibbs asked "Where is the bomb Ari?" Ari smirked and said "I lied there isn't one…" Before mounting his bike and taking off. A few seconds later Marcel followed after, activating the bomb as he drove away.

Gibbs paused and knew that there was something off as he looked under the table and saw the blinking red light 'Well crap.' He thought to himself as he pulled it off and ran into a nearby alley to get rid of it. He managed to throw it into a dumpster and threw himself down to the dirty ground as it exploded. He groaned as he sat up, dealing with Ari Haswari was definitely bad for his health.

Marcel followed Ari up to their apartment near the ware house where the modular device was being rebuilt. Both men were silent until the door closed and Marcel was instantly pulled into a passionate kiss. "Do not listen to anything said between Special Agent Gibbs and myself this night understood?" Ari ordered as he kissed down Marcel's neck, his hands already pulling off Marcel's clothing. Marcel gave a nod of understanding and smirked as he was pulled into the bedroom, the toys he had purchased earlier were laid out proudly on the table near the bed and already Marcel was looking forward to the aches he would experience tomorrow.

Ari stood above the bed, where his lover was bound, Marcel's arms were handcuffed to the bed post, and his legs were tied spread out, his beloved was helpless as Ari traced his fingers over Marcel's marked body, tracing over the tattoos he had either placed or had watched being placed on his lover, one was right below his belly button where the low rider pants would fall that said 'Forever Loyal' in Arabic script. He traced his finger over it before placing the ring on Harry's member "Prepare for a long night my love." He murmured as he pulled out the skin sensitizing oils and the clamps.

Marcel's green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he looked up at Ari and smirked "Of course beloved." He murmured as the oil was rubbed onto his nipples and the clamps added the clamps were made to be even more painful because of the piercings he had on his nipples. He let out a hiss of pleasure as Ari began to work on his entrance, the fact that he was being prepared alone meant that it would be a rough night.

Marcel groaned the next morning as he slowly stretched, each movement was laced with pain and he sat up admiring the new scabs on his body. He looked up at Ari and was surprised to see he was already dressed "What…no morning cuddle?" Marcel said with a soft pout.

Ari grinned at his beloved and pulled him into a warm kiss "Later beloved, today we have much to do, bring your sniper rifle, today begins Gibbs's torment." He said happily as he finished getting ready.

Marcel was dressed and prepared soon after, his face alight with a dark smile. Gibbs had royally pissed him off with the things he had said to Ari, he was looking forward to a little revenge, though he knew that Ari had it all planned out.

Caitlyn would have to die, something that disappointed Ari as he liked her fiery attitude. Marcel was a little less concerned, he wasn't an easily jealous person. He didn't have to be as Ari and He were always together and only trusted each other. All the same Marcel was happy that Ari's obsession over Caitlyn would be ending today when Marcel put a bullet between her eyes.

Ari smirked as he handed off the bear to a distracted little girl; the locater beacon was set he told his cell ordering them to prepare to launch the missile. If Gibbs was as smart as Ari gave him credit Ari suspected that he would already be on his way to the ware house to stop the missile.

Marcel came over with his black Motorcycle and picked Ari up the truck was already planted at the scene but Ari would be leaving on the bike while Marcel drove the truck, furthering Ari's innocence when he was questioned for Caitlyn's murder.

Together Marcel and Ari were nested on a rooftop a few blocks away from the ware house. With their binoculars they watched as Gibbs's team attacked, taking down the cell members that had been left behind and the agents tried to jam the signal.

Ari fired a few shots at McGee, and destroyed the jammer, smirking knowing that right now he was reporting to Gibbs about it. He watched as Gibbs and the team cleared the roof top and fired at the controls, crashing the missile before it could reach its destination. Ari smirked when he heard Marcel give a disappointed whine.

Marcel raised his rifle and took the three into his sights, they had debated who they should kill, Anthony or Caitlyn and unfortunately for Ari and Kate they had decided on her. As she was a woman and Gibbs was a chauvinist, her death would cause him the most pain.

Marcel lowered his rifle and took Katelyn into his sights, waiting; she had dove to protect Gibbs from a shooter. As they helped her up and steadied her they put her in the perfect position in his cross hairs. Marcel smiled darkly taking careful aim and as he shot her he heard Ari whisper "Sorry Caitlyn."

Thank you all for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your continued support, I hope that you continue to enjoy my work!

The rain down poured steadily on the black Chevy. Ari sat in the driver's seat, Marcel sitting beside him with his sniper rifle armed and ready, aiming at the NCIS building across the river, the scope was focused on Abby's lab. Ari turned to Marcel and murmured "You remember the plan?" Marcel's only response was a smirk as he waited to fire at Abby's lab until the moment Gibbs walked by. Like pinning a butterfly, they were causing him pain one person at a time.

Marcel hissed as he realized he missed Abby, it had been intended as a warning shot anyway, but he wouldn't have minded if he had 'accidently' hit the girl inside. He had a bloodlust problem, something that could both amuse and infuriate Ari. However this time his bloodlust had to remain unappeased as he watched the lab lights darken.

Ari looked over at Marcel with amusement, he could easily tell what was going through his young lover's mind and he ran his fingers through Marcel's loose ponytail "Don't worry my love, we will get them soon." He smirked as Marcel pouted, dropping his casings outside of the car as they drove away. Leaving little breadcrumbs for NCIS team to follow.

Ari knew that he and Marcel had successfully completed more than one risky plan together. This time it was different though, he was going to send Marcel deep into enemy territory, and while he and his young beloved were sure that Marcel could take care of himself. He had learned by watching Caitlyn die and Gibbs's expression that sometimes, despite all efforts to the contrary, fate had other plans in store for one's beloved. Ari drove down the drenched seats, nothing would happen to Marcel, he vowed, knowing that he would be nearby in case of any unforeseen problems.

The Chevy pulled up to the taxi that Ziva would be taking to NCIS; Marcel did a final check of his weapons to make sure that they were all in place before turning to Ari "I'll see you later…" he said softly. Turning to leave he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder "Marcel…" Ari murmured, causing Marcel to turn back and look at his beloved "Be careful." Was all Ari said before letting go. Marcel nodded and entered the Taxi, watching the black Chevy until the cab was too far away.

Ziva turned to Marcel and asked "Is everything set?" Her answer was a silent nod from Marcel and she smiled reassuringly at the boy whom she thought of as a younger brother "Don't worry Marcel…this will all be taken care of shortly and we will meet up together in Paris when the mission is over."

They entered the NCIS building that Marcel had shot at only a few hours before, Ziva was let in because of the official business she had, and Marcel entered as well, claiming to be her 'assistant'. He didn't like the title, but they wouldn't believe that a sixteen year old boy could be anything else. He sighed as he clipped on the tacky badge to his usual stylish tight black outfit. They entered the floor where the desks were and were surprised when they saw all the desks empty besides one. Marcel leaned into Ziva and said almost silently "I thought Gibbs would order no one to leave the building…" Ziva nodded "They might be elsewhere in the building, he wouldn't let them go." Marcel nodded and followed Ziva as she approached the only desk with an occupant; they both heard the man say to himself "I used to imagine you naked…"

Tony smirked as he spoke to his memories of Kate he laughed to himself as the image appeared bare for a moment before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. His eye widened as he saw a woman and young man standing a bit awkwardly and said "I'll call you back" As he quickly tried to pretend he had been talking on the phone.

Marcel snorted quietly to himself at the behavior of the Senior Field Agent; it seemed that Tony was not as smooth as he had thought. He watched as Ziva played with Tony using the information she had gathered on him for this mission, this would certainly be interesting at least; he thought to himself.

Tony cleared his throat as he turned to the two and said "Hi…" unsure of where he should go from there. He watched as the woman entered and made herself comfortable at one of the desks followed by the young man who chose to remain standing. The hairs on the back of Tony's head stood at attention as he watched the two. He wasn't sure which one made him more uncomfortable, but he was willing to bet he was going to find out.

"I was just playing charades…" Tony began, it was a lame excuse but he felt he had to cover somehow. "My partner and I were just coming up with quotes for Saturday night." Here the young man snorted and said with amusement "You play charades on Saturday night?" The young man raised an eyebrow and shook his head, causing Tony to go for the defensive "Only before we go clubbing, who you are?"

Ziva smirked at the flustered man and cut him a break as she answered his question "I am Ziva David with the Massad, and this is Marcel Haswari my assistant." She watched Tony closely as she gave out this information.

Tony's ears picked up when he heard that the young man's last name was Haswari "Very interesting…" He said before returning to information given earlier in the sentence "Massad…Your Israeli?" This left him open to more mockery and he started counting down the hour until Gibbs returned.

"Are you sure that I can't help you Miss. David?" Tony said casually, trying to cover up his irritation with his usual nonchalance, his was especially irritated with the little smirks and glances that the young man, Marcel, kept sending his way every time Ziva took a little stab at him.

Marcel was annoyed with Tony's attitude and said "We are here for Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, and unfortunately you are not him so are therefore of no use to us until Gibbs arrives, which, due to the information you gave us fifty five minutes ago should be any second." As if summoning Gibbs with his thoughts alone the elevator door opened and revealed the Agent and Director.

Ziva and Tony turned at the sound of the doors opening and saw Gibbs and the new Director step out.

Ziva passed Marcel on her way to the director and gently put her hand on his shoulder "Be nice Marcel." She as in warning as she warmly greeted the director, not missing the fact that both men, Gibbs and Tony, were at Gibbs's desk no doubt trading information about the three other people in the room.

"You first…"Gibbs said as his silver eyes took in the sight of the woman with dark hair who was talking with familiarity to Director Jenny Sheppard and then moved his eyes over to the young man whose posture could easily lead on to believe that he was merely biding time or was bored; but a closer inspection revealed to Gibbs that the young man's eyes were darting behind his lightly tinted sunglasses, an odd accessory for a rainy day, and that his arms were crossed, but loosely as if he expected to have to pull a weapon any minute.

Tony leaned in and murmured "Ziva David, she is Massad and is here to stop you from whacking Ari, the young guy with her is Marcel Haswari…her 'assistant'. " Tony wasn't surprised when Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the name and murmured "check him. And she is Director Jenny Sheppard, same mission."

Tony stood to do the background check when he heard Gibbs's information and he said "Director of what?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony slowly before saying "Us."

As Jenny and Ziva made their way over to Gibbs's desk followed by Marcel, Tony left, going over to his own desk to run the background search on Marcel Haswari, wondering what he would pick up on the young man.

Ari was watching from a hidden location and smirked to himself "Look all you want Agent DiNozzo you will find nothing…" He chuckled before turning his attention back to Marcel. As he expected Gibbs had eyed Ziva quickly, but then was starting to focus his attention on Marcel, no doubt wondering why the young man was there and what his connection was to Ari "Be safe Beloved, don't let him get to close." Ari murmured.

"Special Agent Gibbs this is Ziva David Massad." Ziva smiled pleasantly as she extended her hand to Gibbs "Ziva" she said continuing after they shook "Director Sheppard has spoken often of you."

Gibbs shook Ziva's hand and said "Really? And who is this?" He gestured over to the young man, Jenny turned sharply as if she hadn't realized that he was there. He came over to them and took off his sunglasses revealing his green eyes "Marcel Haswari, at your service Agent Gibbs." Marcel did not offer his hand to shake.

Jenny felt the tension rise and quickly tried to dispel it "Ziva and I have worked together in anti-terror since 911, we then passed the information on to MTAC"

Gibbs turned looking impressed at Ziva "That was you?" He asked, surprised given her age that she was already involved in such things. She smirked and said "I only retrieved the intel." Anything further that was to be said was cut short when her cell phone began to discreetly go off "Excuse me…" She said taking the call privately over by the window and leaving Marcel with the Agent and Director.

On the cell phone Ziva spoke quietly in their native language with Ari, confirming that she had a relationship with the NCIS director and was working to convince them that Ari was innocent of killing Kate. She believed it, she did not think that Ari would betray all that they had worked and sacrificed for. She shook her head and relayed that Gibbs would not believe her no matter what she said. Ari instructed her to use the 'drop' to send him the French Passport and money. He also reminded Ziva to be careful and to keep a close eye on Marcel. She wanted to meet him that night but it was too risky as they both knew that Gibbs would have her followed "Ari…" She said softly "I don't want to lose you too."

Ari smiled and said confidently "You won't" Making the promise to Ziva, but also silently to Marcel.

When she came back in the room Gibbs asked "Miss David…whose head get's cut off if Ari isn't a mole but a terrorist?" Out of the corner of his eyes Gibbs was watching the young man for a reaction. Marcel didn't even flinch and Gibbs looked up at Tony, he wanted that background report and he wanted it now.

Ziva didn't look directly at Gibbs as she murmured "Mine I suppose, since I am his control officer." She wasn't surprised when Gibbs commented on how young she was to be a Control Officer and she couldn't resist taking a stab back "They have too, all the good ones are dead at your age."

Marcel was getting antsy, Ari had told him to keep a low profile and he was only accompanying NCIS to get information from the other side. He felt his little gun pressing against his thigh and knew how easy it would be to pull it out and take out Gibbs right now. He shook his head and reminded himself that Ari's way was much more fun.

Gibbs was tired of being played with and he slowly straightened as he said "Do you know how I found Ari's cell?"

Ziva rose to the challenge and responded easily "With a GPS fix off of his encrypted cell phone, he wanted you to know the terrorist location so that you could stop the missile instead of him which would have necessitated blowing his cover."

Gibbs raised a brow but was ready for that answer "Only an NSA satellite can track an encrypted phone, Ari didn't know that I had that asset." He smirked thinking he had won.

Ziva was tired of this conversation though she was sure they would have it many times "You give him less credit than he gives you, who hung up first Agent Gibbs? You or him? Ari knows that a fix only takes 19 seconds. When Amass visited Bush and Ari kidnapped Caitlyn why didn't he kill her then?"

Gibbs was also tired of the conversation because he was sure that he was right "I don't know why don't you arrange a meet and I'll ask him?"

Ziva was tired of having to defend her brother from people who didn't understand him "Ari Haswari is a Massad officer undercover in Amass; he hasn't betrayed us or you."

Jenny decided to end things before they got any worse "Gibbs, even if your right we owe them proof that Ari Haswari is a Terrorist." Ziva was quick to agree as she said "That's all we ask."

Gibbs looked up at Jenny as she continued firmly "Ziva assure your deputy director that we will take no action until we have proof." Ziva nodded knowing she would have to be content with that. Jenny turned to Gibbs and said again for him to understand "Proof before action Gibbs."

Marcel smirked, it was true, as far as Ari was concerned Ziva was right, all actions that could be considered traitorous were carried out by Marcel, not that anyone knew that; but if worse came to worse they could prove Ari's innocence.

Once they entered the elevator and the doors closed Gibbs turned to Tony and said "I want you on Ziva and Marcel's ass…understood?" Tony shrugged and said "I don't know boss threesomes aren't really my thing unless it's two women…" He was prepared for the slap on the back of his head as Gibbs said "To tail them." Tony nodded and said "Understood good to have you back boss."

As Ziva spoke further with the NCIS Director Marcel knew that now was his chance to leave, he had some information to give Ari and he could be gone before Tony even realized it so he would have no choice but to follow Ziva to the hotel. Marcel winked at her as he left, excited that he got to take part in action tonight.

As Marcel walked down the street a black Chevy discreetly pulled over and he quickly got in, a towel thrown at him was his first welcome. "You are soaking wet beloved…the rain will ruin your leather pants if you don't dry them off soon." Marcel smiled and said "I love you too Ari."

He crawled into the front seat and finished drying off as he relayed the information that he had gathered. "Gibbs has ordered his people not to leave the building as we suspected, so to get Ducky we'll have to use leverage of some sort. Tony will be the one to follow Ziva so I suggest we use a woman operative for the drop and Gibbs is a bastard that deserves a round through the head." Marcel summed up much to the amusement of Ari.

Later that night Ari and Marcel waited in Jerald's car as he ran into the corner drug store to get his medication. Marcel was silent and almost melted into the shadows completely as Ari gripped Jerald's bad shoulder and 'convinced' him to call Ducky "Don't come doctor he'll kill you!" Jerald tried to warn, Ari laughed softly and said "Come now Jerald, I may have shot you in the shoulder, but I have never lied to you." When Ducky heard those words he knew he had no choice to go to the meet.

Gibbs heard Ducky talking to Jenny and it took him only a second to figure out why that was wrong, but it was a second too long as he ran to catch the elevator and missed it. He felt the cold feeling of dread in his gut as he wondered if he was going to lose another one.

Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Marcel took aim at Ducky as the older man ambled down the street. Through his scope he read Ducky's lips as he spoke to Jerald and relayed the information to Ari "He's instructed Jerald to take the car and go to NCIS…should I disable him?" Ari chuckled and shook his head "No…let him play his games. It's rare for him to see action, so let him have his fun."

Ducky leaned in through the window, giving Jerald the signal he could only hope that his assistant would follow through. He was a bit surprised to not only have lived this far, but he saw that Ari was not alone in the back seat, Jerald had failed to mention the young man in the back, though with his dark clothes and long dark hair shadowing him it was almost impossible to tell he was back there.

"You look surprised Doctor." Ari said pleasantly, he had a few good ideas on why the doctor was surprised as well. He smirked as Ducky answered with his usual straight forward charm "Well I expected to be shot, and I certainly didn't expect for you to have company."

Ari chuckled and said "Doctor please, I would never harm a fellow physician." Though he said nothing about Marcel's presence, he was going to continue when he heard Jerald start the car, and it soon became painfully clear that the man had no idea how to drive a stick shift. As Ducky frantically shouted instructions to Jerald, some of the tension was lost and Marcel murmured to Ari "This is too painful…"

Ari got out of the car and said "Obviously Jerald does not have an intimate relationship with the standard transmission of a car." Marcel soon joined him by his side and Ari continued where he was before having been interrupted by the car scene "That was so unnecessary Doctor, Jerald is free to leave in his own car." He patted Ducky on the shoulder as they wandered down the road.

At NCIS Gibbs and the few members of his team he had left with him were tracing the call that took Ducky from the safety of his lab. They were surprised to see that the call came from Jerald Jackson. They were confused at first, but even as Abby and McGee tried to come up with plausible explanations Gibbs didn't like it. They called Jerald's cell but received no answer instead turning to GPS tracking.

As Ari and Ducky made their way to the Morgan Marcel followed silently, when Jerald's cell rang Ari smirked, knowing the game that was being played he threw the phone into the park and it was soon joined by Ducky's cell.

Gibbs gave McGee orders to stay with Abby as he left, determined to find out what was going on and get Ducky back into the safety of the lab where he belonged. He made a note to himself to check in with Tony and see what he had come across so far on one Marcel Haswari.

Gibbs tried to follow the GPS instructions, getting frustrated when he found no pub, no cars, no people and most importantly no sign of Ducky or Jerald. He followed McGee's pinpointed locations and froze when he found the shot can and the cell phones. For a second he was tormented with the thought that the only way to save his team was with his own death, then his marine training kicked in and he continued on.

Gibbs got in contact with his team at NCIS; he had McGee put a search out for Ducky's car, and quickly reassured Abby that they weren't dead. "How do you know?" she asked uncertainty in her voice Gibbs smirked and said "Because he dumped their cell phones in the park not their bodies." He felt relief when they found Jerald was safe.

They found out that Ari had grabbed Jerald to force Ducky into a meet and that he had tried to warn him but Ducky had gone anyway. Gibbs calmed himself and reminded himself that he wasn't angry at Jerald but Ducky and most especially Ari.

Gibbs met up with Tony so that he could more clearly understand what was going on. Through mouthfuls of Pizza Tony told Gibbs that Ziva and the other woman had traded robes, inside one robe pocket was money and a French passport for Ari under a fake alias, he also told Gibbs that he felt another passport in the robe, but didn't have time to look at it when the woman had found him searching.

Gibbs nodded disappointed that they hadn't found out more but he was glad to take anything at this point. He called it in and told McGee to put Ari's fake I.D on alert. He watched as the girl Tony had been talking about got into a cab and drove off "Stay with Ziva." He ordered, he was going to follow her and see where it took him.

He didn't get to follow her too far as a few minutes later he ran into Ducky's car. He made a split second decision and forced Ducky's car into a stop, losing the cab in the process but he was relieved to find that Ducky was safe.

That relief soon turned into anger as he interrogated Ducky to find out what had happened, he cursed when he found out that he had fallen into Ari's plan, he called McGee to give him information on the cab and to take the search off of Ducky's Morgan, once that was done he continued to press Ducky for information to find out what was going on.

"What did you talk about?" Gibbs demanded Ducky , the doctor , looked a bit confused and then said "Oh my Morgan for a little bit…" this was followed by a stream of what would be casual conversation topics until he reached what Ari had said at the end. He also said "He swore that he didn't kill Caitlyn and made a logical and passionate defense, and said that he knew that you would never believe him, he was very convincing. He also said that it was a shame one of you had to die, and he's arrogantly confidant it won't be him."

Ducky was going to continue and tell Gibbs about the young man who was with Ari when Gibbs cut him off "He's a slick bastard Duck, but he's right, one of us is going to die." And drove off.

Meanwhile at NCIS Abby and McGee had found a satellite picture of a black Chevy driving away from the building where Ari had supposedly killed Kate, they put out a search for the license plate and were so excited about their discovery that they didn't notice the other vehicle pictured, a bright yellow motorcycle that was also leaving from that building at the same time.

Gibbs only came in to make sure that everything was settled before he went out again, he knew that he couldn't rest until he found Kate's killer. He drove up to Jenny's building and on a whim asked her to join him. The Director was not amused to be back on the streets even with her new title, but the two reminisced over old times as they waited for a sign of their target.

Ari smirked as he sent the little decoy with his gun, car, and ammo to shoot at Gibbs and Jenny, aiming for the Lady Director first so that Gibbs could have enough time to react and take him down, indirectly proving that the man was the true killer and not Ari.

Marcel was at his side and was watching through his own binoculars "I rather liked Doctor Mallard." He said smiling at Gibbs's expression when they looked down at the decoy's body. "Yes he is a rather pleasant fellow." Ari murmured smiling at his little beloved before he began to pack up "Come we will finish this tomorrow night."

Marcel arched against the bed, whimpering softly as Ari filled him, his beloved had played with him lots today, he was bleeding lightly from several places, but the pain always just added to their pleasure, he was Ari's and bore his marks proudly, the multiple toys they had used were scattered on the bed to be cleaned tomorrow. The beads that had made him cum, the vibrator that had opened him for Ari, the sensitizing lube that always left him screaming for more; they were all discarded along the bed as they reached Marcel's favorite part. He wrapped his arms around Ari smiling up into his beloved's dark eyes they kissed, Ari's tongue stroking against his own filled his mouth with Ari's spicy flavor.

Ari smiled down at his beloved as he pressed into him, giving him a second to adjust to his girth before he began to move slowly, he knew that his beloved loved this part, when all their games were done, when it came down to just the two of them. Marcel's long hair fell like a dark waterfall behind him as he nuzzled into Ari's chest, his lips caressing the tanned skin before him and his nails digging into that same skin.

Marcel couldn't hold back anymore and looked up at Ari with pleading eyes; his silent request was answered with a wicked smile as Ari aimed for the place that could tear Marcel apart. Soon both had their release and were intimately entwined on the bed. Marcel exaughsted from their play and the events before fell asleep first.

Ari resisted the urge to rest as he looked down at his beloved, stroking his dark fingers against Harry's lightly tanned skin he smiled and leaned in, stealing a lazy kiss from his beloved. Tomorrow they would be risking a lot when they tried to frame Gibbs for suicide, but it was worth it.

Gibbs went through a daze as all evidence was laid out before him that the boy they had captured was Kate's killer. He knew that it made sense on paper, but his gut, his gut was telling him it was a set up. He refused to believe that this kid was the one who took his agent from him. He knew in his heart that Ari was behind Kate's death.

Jenny watched as Gibb's team ignored her permission that they could go home until Gibbs gave them a hesitant nod. She sighed, knowing that no matter what position she held, they would always be loyal to Gibbs first. She turned and looked into Gibb's haunted eyes and tired once more to explain that the boy was the killer.

Gibbs shook his head "No…he wasn't, he died for rivers of honey and seventy two virgins!" He explained everything to Jenny, hoping against hope that she was still on his side. He gave a tight smile when she came through, believing in him all evidence to the contrary.

Ziva was down in the lab when Gibbs was once again saying that Ari had to be the killer and not the decoy that he had shot. Marcel was down there as well, still claiming to be Ziva's assistant, his eyes narrowed when he saw real doubt enter Ziva's eyes and something else as well, something that put him on edge, like there was something else going on that he had no idea about.

Ari was listening in, he wore a headset that was connected to a listening device on Marcel's leather jacket, he raised a brow, so it seemed that even though all evidence was in his favor, that Gibbs was convincing them that he was right. He shook his head, the man was a stubborn as anything; but he was assured that he would win. His smile started to fade when he heard a small beeping sound and Abby saying curiously "That's weird…that's supposed to detect listening devices and hidden cameras…"

Marcel felt his chest tighten but outwardly remained calm. Abby was toying with it and shrugged "Well I got it for free so it's probably just on the fritz." She smiled and turned back to Gibbs "You were saying?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes when the alarm started to go off; even if Abby had gotten it for free he doubted that any piece of technology in her lab wouldn't work right. He quickly scanned over the people in the room, wondering who might have a device on them; his two main suspects were Ziva David and Marcel Haswari. It was then that DiNozzo came charging into the lab with a death grip on a sheet of paper.

Tony was really hoping that Gibbs would be proud of him after this, he had been digging for days and nothing had come up until he managed to catch a lucky break. His eyes turned to Gibbs as he said breathlessly "Boss…you'll never believe this."

Marcel felt the hair on the back of his neck rising as he had the distinct feeling of all their careful weaving was coming undone. His hand slowly went towards his hidden gun, but knew he didn't stand a chance against all of them at the same time.

Gibbs wondered what could have Tony in such a rush, and that silent question was answered when Tony read loudly from the piece of paper "Harry Potter: Adopted by Ari Haswari from an orphanage outside of Surry, England name changed to…Marcel Haswari."

Thank you all for reading I hoped you enjoyed it as always more coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading my work, I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Abby's lab was in perfect silence, so much so that it was almost physically possible to hear DiNozzo's words echoing in everyone's mind. The loudest echo was of course coming from Gibbs whose eyes widened and he turned sharply to Marcel as did everyone else in the room. Drawing his gun as he did so.

Marcel quickly counted his odds there were three NCIS agents, one who was the director, a scientist, and Ziva. Depending on what Ziva's orders were and if she was going to follow them he either had three or four trained people against him, Abby he knew was a wild card. If he was very lucky and fast he knew he could disable the trained ones first, but it was a slim chance and he couldn't be sure of his luck. With only his weapons his chances were slim, however if he added 'juice' to his calculations he knew he would be just fine. Calmly he stood there facing their incredulous faces and Gibb's gun with a neutral expression as his mind worked quickly.

Ari stifled a curse when DiNozzo managed to find that one piece of information on Marcel, he had thought he had destroyed all evidence of the adoption the night he killed the nun. However it seemed that he hadn't been careful enough and now Marcel might pay the price. He revved up the car, if Marcel couldn't talk his way out of this he would need to leave quickly.

Marcel raised his hands up, his gun still by his side and out of sight as well as the many weapons he had available to him and challenged "Yes, Ari Haswari is my adopted guardian, I don't see why this is such a big shock to you we share the same last name."

He smirked at Tony trying to poke at him a little about his wild assumption, though it was true, of Ziva David and Director David. He smiled as he looked mainly at Gibbs and the Director "Anyone in my position would have come along as well, to make sure that their most precious person wasn't wrongly charged of murder because of bias and racism." This statement was most keenly aimed at Gibbs, and the man noticed it clenching his fists in rage.

Gibbs had enough and said sharply "You still should have told us and you had no right to be present when we were talking about sensitive information! You were probably passing it on to your father to keep him one step ahead of the game!" His gun remained steady on Marcel this entire time, not even shaking the slightest as Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs was unprepared for the stifled laugh that came from Marcel and raised a brow slowly, the kid was really getting on his nerves and he wanted to know one way or the other if Marcel had been helping Ari all this time. Marcel smirked and said "Pardon me…but he's not my father, I don't do the whole incest thing."

Another strained silence stilled the room before the Director of NCIS stepped forward and tried to diffuse the situation "Your right Gibbs, we should have been told of his connection to Ari, but he still has a right to be here as it concerns his guardian, he's just a kid Gibbs, lower your weapon."

Gibbs slowly lowered his gun, though he hadn't looked away from Marcel, she was right, the boy was just sixteen years old after all and had only come along as an assistant to Ziva. He was still furious that they had been unaware of the connection between Marcel and Ari, but tried to calm himself down so that he could think clearly.

Marcel smirked; slightly disappointed to find that even in NCIS when his age was brought up everyone immediately dropped their guard. He subtly put a hearing device in his ear so that he could hear Ari's orders, he knew that his beloved had heard every word that had been said and he needed to know if their original plan was still on or if they would have to improvise.

Once the device was in he tapped the listening device on his jacket twice so that Ari knew that he could hear him, his answer was immediate "Get out of there NOW beloved, and clean up the mess." Marcel smiled, he was sad that their game was coming to a quick end, but he was glad that their business would be finished shortly and then he and Ari could have fun in Paris.

Marcel smirked and rapidly pulled out his gun and shot Gibbs in the shoulder, making the former marine grunt in pain. The rest of the agents in the room pulled out their own guns but Marcel added some 'juice' to his speed and rapidly disabled all of them, mainly by shooting the guns out of their hands but he nicked DiNozzo's hand with the bullet because he was the one who had started this whole mess.

Gibbs groaned in pain as he clutched at his shoulder and looked up at Marcel, regretting that he hadn't just taken the kid out like he had wanted and asked questions later. He glared up at Marcel as the boy casually went around the room kicking the guns away and said sternly "Up against the wall." They weren't even given a moment to comply as an invisible force roughly rounded them up and shoved them there, holding them in place.

Ziva watched in disbelief as Marcel disabled the agents, as he forced everyone against the wall she stepped forward "Marcel you can't do this…" She whispered, she had orders to do whatever was necessary to win Gibbs's trust, but she didn't want the price to be Marcel's life.

Marcel looked at Ziva emotionlessly, his gun still focused on the forms pressed against the walls. "Stay out of this." He said firmly, he was convinced now that Ziva had her own order's to follow, Ari was silent, but Marcel knew that he was still listening to what was going on. Marcel and Ziva stood there perfectly still and silent as they looked at each other, then Marcel heard Ari through his ear device "Disable her."

Ziva grunted when she found herself locked up against the wall same as the rest, an invisible force was pressing against them all and Marcel's eyes were cold and dark as he aimed his gun at them, he had done the odds, he hadn't wanted to use his abilities, but he wanted to tie up all lose ends and now was the most convenient. He smirked at them and said "I think that it would be best…" he started slowly "if the stress of Kate's murder had finally cracked the legendary Gibbs…yes, that'll do nicely, finally forced to face the fact that his nemesis wasn't behind his agent's death he loses control, killing everyone in the lab and then himself."

Marcel smiled coldly "Yes…I like that a lot…" Slowly his finger tightened on the trigger, his first bullet aimed for the Director's head, planning on picking them one by one in a manner that would suit Gibbs.

It was then that Ducky, with his immaculate sense of timing came down to the lap, charging in waving a piece of paper frantically "Gibbs! Gibbs! You'll never believe what I just…" He went silent as he saw the immobile agents and the young man pointing his gun at the director's head.

Marcel turned slowly with a warm smile "Ducky, how lovely to see you again, now if you don't mind…" Ducky was slammed up against the wall with the rest, the lab doors locked in place so that no one else could enter. Marcel strolled forward and took the papers from him "Well now…seems to be Gibbs that you're still wrong, it wasn't Ari who killed Caitlyn…"

Gibbs straightened when he heard this "What does that report say?" He said sharply, looking to Ducky who seemed rather confused about what was going on and how this was all happening. Gibbs turned his attention back to Marcel and said again "What does that report say!?"

Marcel smirked; it was cold and cruel as he threw the papers at Gibbs "Nothing that I don't already know…" He smiled and stepped up to Gibbs cupping the older man's jaw with his hand. Looking directly into Gibbs's eyes he smiled and said softly, though everyone in the room could easily here "It says that it couldn't have been Ari who shot Kate…"

Gibbs growled and tried to get out of Marcel's grip but it was useless, he refused to be cowed and demanded angrily "Then who did?!" He regretted asking when Marcel smirked and said proudly "I did."

Ari pulled up the Chevy outside of NCIS, hidden from view his hands tightened on the wheel as he heard Marcel's line of conversation. He wondered at how the papers proved that he couldn't have killed Kate and had a sneaking suspicion that Marcel had been sneaky again.

He shook his head, Marcel's bloodlust was acting up…He knew that Marcel planned on killing everyone in that lab, and Ari didn't plan on stopping him, after all, it was best to get Marcel's bloodlust out of the way while it was convenient to do so.

Gibbs was speechless as he looked up at the sixteen year old as he pulled away; some of Marcel's long hair had slipped out of his pony tail and stroked across Gibbs's face. Marcel turned to the Director and said "Still think I'm just a kid Director?" He snorted as he reloaded his gun "I never was a kid." With that he aimed his gun at her and said "Guess this will be the cost of your assumption."

DiNozzo spoke up, hoping to distract Marcel until they could figure a way out of this mess. Before Marcel could pull the trigger DiNozzo asked "So you're an orphan huh? How did that happen? Mom and Dad just leave you, or is there some tragic story behind it? My guess is no one wanted a pretty runt like you around." Fortunately for DiNozzo and the Director, he had chosen the one thing that could make Marcel pause.

Ari heard the question and immediately got out of the car, vowing to kill DiNozzo as soon as possible. Marcel was just following the plan and Ari's orders, there was no reason to open up old scars like that.

To everyone in the rooms' surprise Marcel paused and a shadow crossed his eyes before they turned a bright green. Marcel's emotions, thanks to his extreme training, rarely ever took advantage of him. However, somewhere in his heart of hearts, he still could sometimes hear the voice of that bullied five year old boy that he used to be, wondering why he wasn't good enough to be loved.

Ari burst into the lab through the window, firing a quick shot disabling the alarm before it could even sound he went over to Marcel and wrapped his arms around him, murmuring soft comforting words that only Marcel could hear, but it was too late, Marcel was trembling and they were soon enveloped in black.

The group was silent as in the blackness they saw a house appear before them, it was a nice looking house through the windows they could see a man with messy black hair and glasses teasing a woman with red hair, a baby was in her arms and the seemed to be enjoying a normal Halloween. Then a figure came out from the darkness, a flash and the door to the house was opened, they could hear the man yelling, the woman and child ran up stairs.

The vision changed so that they were now in the house. The man was fighting the stranger, crying out as green light enveloped him and he fell to the ground limply. The stranger slowly walked upstairs and they saw the woman, clutching her child to her body as she begged for the life of her son. The stranger told her to get out of his way, but she refused, falling to the green light as well. Then the stranger lowered what appeared to be a stick at the young boy, there was a flash of green light and then the vision changed.

Now they were in a different house, a large man was yelling at a thin horse like woman "Absolutely not! " He tore up a letter that was in his hands "I won't have it Petunia not in my home!" The thin woman seemed to consider before agreeing "So what will we do with him Vernon?" The same young child from earlier was wrapped in a blue blanket, it's large green eyes watching them fight, shadows seemed to cloud the emerald for a moment before disappearing as the man said "Bloody hell who cares just get it out of my house before I get back Petunia!"

The vision changed again and now the baby was held in a nun's arms after the woman had shoved him at her, quickly filled out the paperwork, and left without another look at the child. Slowly the vision began to fall apart, they watched as the child grew older, was bullied, treated like an outcast for his 'accidents' that could either be a gust of wind or destroying a wall. Voices could be heard seemed to blend together

"Go back to the girl dorm's were you belong runt!"

"What are you doing down here runt? You know you ain't gonna be picked so why take up space?"

"Harry! Harry! Hurry and get up there's a man here he's looking for a boy!"

"I won't have it Petunia not in my home!"

"You need to call for help when he bullies you! You're much too small to be taking on such a bigger boy!"

"Just because I'm small it doesn't make me weak!"

The storm of voices reached a climax when they heard the voice of the red headed woman scream "HARRY!"

Then, slowly the storm abated and like the sun coming through the clouds they heard "I want this one."

They all came out of the vision; the agents were surprised to find that they could move and hesitantly moved away from the wall. All eyes were on Marcel and Ari, the beautiful and dangerous young man was limp in Ari's arms his head resting on Ari's shoulder.

Gibbs was silent as he looked at the two; he had no idea what was going on, and didn't understand how they had been able to see those things, or anything else that Marcel was able to do. His gaze shifted from Marcel to Ari, and he was surprise to see a look on the man's face that he had previously thought he was incapable of. He was looking at Marcel with tender concern, speaking softly to him in their native language he seemed to be trying to soothe Marcel's distress.

Ari waited until Marcel's frantic breathing slowed to a more peaceful state before shifting his body so that Marcel was held firmly against him with one hand as he drew his weapon and aimed it at Gibbs with the other "I'm sorry it had to end this way…after all, I do this because you remind me of my father, my father who wanted to create a mole, but instead created a monster; and of course because I have my own mission to complete.

Ziva shook herself out of the shock that had enveloped her since the vision. Ari mentioning his mission reminded her why she was here. She too drew her gun, she hadn't wanted to kill Marcel, and she didn't want to kill Ari, but she too had a duty to do and aimed her gun at Ari, her half brother was so focused on Gibbs that he didn't notice she had pulled out her hidden weapon. Everyone else was still in shock and their weapons were out of reach. But as always Ari had Marcel to watch his back.

Marcel's eyes snapped open and saw Ziva aiming her gun at Ari, his body had recovered quickly from the outburst and he was back to his normal self though now he had none of that 'juice' to protect Ari with. He also saw that Ari was preparing to shoot Gibbs and that the rest of the agents in the room were incapable of stopping him. He didn't particularly care if Gibbs got shot, but in order to protect Ari from Ziva in his current condition, he would end up also blocking the shot for Gibbs.

Several things soon happened in rapid succession, Ziva fired at Ari to prevent him from shooting Gibbs just as Ari fired at Gibbs. Marcel moved from Ari's hold to intercept the bullet from Ziva, and as a result stopped the bullet that was aimed at Gibbs. As he turned and jumped to save Ari, the bullet for Gibbs landed in his left shoulder; he ignored the pain and twisted using his body, using his back as a shield for Ari as Ziva's bullet hit him in his right shoulder. He cried out in pain this time, making Ari react automatically.

Ari heard Marcel's shout of pain and years of working with his lover caused him to reflexively shoot at the attacker, he only felt a second of regret when he watched his bullet strike Ziva between the eyes. But was soon focused on Marcel, the young man was laid out on the Lab floor, blood spilling from each shoulder and creating wings of liquid crimson to spread out from his paling form.

Thank you all so much!! Hope you're enjoying the story!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Ducky was the first to react, he was a physician and though Ari was a trained doctor as well he was still in a state of shock as he looked down at his bleeding lover. "Get out of my way!" The English doctor ordered gruffly as he hurried to Harry's side. He looked around in annoyance at the frozen agents in the room and said sarcastically "Well? Isn't anyone going to help me?!"

As one the group immediately responded to the Doctor's urging. The director flipped open her phone and began speaking quickly and with authority to the 911 operator. Tony and Abby were looking around the lab for medical supplies or anything that could stop the bleeding.

Gibbs was the only one who was unmoving as he looked on the scene, but he wasn't one to deny medical to anyone friend or foe. Stiffly he got to his knees and picked up Marcel's head resting it on his lap as Ari spoke softly to the wounded boy. Gibbs felt lost as he watched the clouded green eyes flutter open and look around with pain and confusion.

It cost Marcel a great deal of effort, more than he thought he might have, to open his eyes, but he knew that if he died the last thing that he wanted to see was Ari's face looking down at him. However, even with all this effort he was met with the stern face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he coughed and tried to move his head to the side so that he could search for Ari but was stopped by Gibbs's firm hands "It's best if you don't move too much…you're bleeding pretty heavily."

Marcel did his best to sneer at Gibbs in the condition that he was in and gasped out "A-Ari…" In a second Gibbs was pushed out of his line of sight and he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief that he was looking into the face of his beloved. Marcel gave a slight smile as he looked up into the dark eyes of his beloved and shakily reached up and caressed Ari's cheek "You look so worried…" He laughed softly but it came out as a choking sound.

Ari's eyes narrowed as he held Marcel's cold hand to his cheek "I have much to be concerned over my beloved." Ari took a brief look away from Marcel to look up at Ducky. The doctor wasn't looking hopeful and Ari looked down at Marcel "Will you turn over so that the doctor can treat your wounds?"

Marcel sighed "I don't think it will matter…I just wanted to see you before…" But he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Ari pushed a finger against his lips and was frowning tightly as he shook his head slowly. Silently ordering Marcel not to finish those words.

Gibbs was watching this all with a deep sense of disbelief, he had never believed that two cold blooded killers could ever be so tender. When Marcel finally gave in they gently rolled him over, cushioning his head on the farting hippo they stripped off his shirt and began to work on his wounds.

Gibbs and Ari both assisted Ducky as he tried to take to bullets out so that he could bandage the wounds. As Gibbs held the young body still he couldn't help but notice the collection of scars decorating the boy's back and sides. Gibbs had the feeling that there were probably more that he couldn't see; he also saw the tattoos on Marcel's arms and front. He looked up at Ari with a raised eye brow as he said dryly "Seems he gets into trouble often."

Ari smirked arrogantly back at Gibbs and said "An enemy has never left a mark on Marcel's beautiful body…" His eyes became haunted as he looked at the bullet wounds and then brightened as he stroked his hand against the scars "These are our marks of love…I am the only one allowed to mark Marcel in such a way."

Gibbs really didn't understand what Ari was saying, the only thing that got across to him was the fact that other than Ziva's bullet all of the scars and marks on Marcel's body came from Ari. Ducky pulled out one bullet and Gibbs tightened his hold on Marcel so that he wouldn't jerk as it was pulled out all the way. He told himself that was why he tightened his grip at Ari's words and wouldn't allow himself to believe it was for any other reason.

Ducky didn't pay any attention to the two men aiding him in this possibly life saving attempt as he focused only on the bullets buried in the soft flesh and the young man who was remaining perfectly still and quiet. "Are you still awake down there?" He asked softly, it was not unusual for him to talk to his patients, but none of them ever had the power to respond.

Marcel smirked and replied to the Doctor "Yes…I'm still awake; I'm not foolish enough to pass out just from a little discomfort and blood loss." He would have laughed but he didn't quite have the strength for it, and even if he did it would only cause him more pain as Ducky began to remove the second bullet.

Ducky smiled down at the young man, he was rather impressed with the young man's show of strength, and he didn't mean just the young man's ability to be still and quiet but also the fact that he was strong enough to make a joke at a time like this. Ducky removed the last bullet and began to bandage the other shoulder "We can move you to a real hospital now." The doctor said as he smiled fondly over his patient "I hope I won't see you again." He said as a slight joke of his own.

As they loaded Marcel up in the ambulance Ari moved to join him but was stopped as he was pulled back by Gibbs. He raised an eyebrow at the agent and said slowly "Yes?" Wondering at the agent's actions. He knew that he and Marcel would most likely be interrogated, but he thought it might be put off for a little while due to their situation.

Gibbs stared levelly at Ari "If you try to run, it will only be painful for him and we'll be sure catch you anyways." He wouldn't put it past Ari to try to make an escape from the hospital; after all he could take care of Marcel's wounds on his own. But if Marcel tried to run or even move very much in this condition it would cause him extreme agony, and for some reason Gibbs didn't want that to happen.

Ari smirked and looked at Gibbs "I would never…do anything that would cause Marcel meaningless pain." He looked Gibbs over and said "Understand?" And with that turned to leave shutting the door in Gibbs's face as the ambulance drove away.

Marcel woke about a week later in the hospital, he groaned as his eyes opened only to have his retinas burned by the bright lights of the hospital. Some kind soul understood his pain and the lights were dimmed much to his relief. He tried to sit up as he looked around in confusion. The blurry shapes around him began to shift and take shape until he saw that Ari had a firm hand on his shoulder that was holding him down.

Ari knew when Marcel woke up what his pain was coming from and lowered the lights, and then he instinctively knew that the foolish boy would try to sit up despite his injury and held hand gently on his shoulder, not enough to cause pain, but enough to get the point across that Marcel was not to sit up.

Marcel smiled up at Ari weakly "So...what's the diagnosis Doc?" He knew that Ari would not be amused, but his shoulders were currently burning in pain and he wanted to know how much longer he would have to endure such a situation. He was surprised as his eyes drifted around the room and saw that he was not alone.

Gibbs, his team, as well as the Director were all in the room as well. Marcel raised a brow as he looked at Ari who had remained silent this whole time. "I'm not going to like it am I?" He said, cracking a very small smile, he wondered if he would be useless to Ari now, if he couldn't work with Ari, if he couldn't help protect Ari, then he might as well be dead.

Ari shook his head "The kind Doctor managed to get the bullets out before they could cause too much damage. The wounds will cause you pain for a long time, but with training you will be able to work as good as before." He knew Marcel's feelings about work; if the boy couldn't work the boy didn't think that he should live. Ari wondered if Marcel would ever understand the true depths of his love for the boy. Because injured for life or not, Ari would never give up his young love.

The Director stepped forward "While you were in a coma for this past week we've come to a decision about what will happen to you and Ari, we've taken into account that Ari Haswari has in no way done anything that would be considered traitorous to his stated intent for entering the United States, he has been cleared of all alleged crimes and is allowed to stay inside the country."

She paused as she cast a firm look over to Gibbs who shrugged helplessly; obviously he didn't agree with this next decision but had been ordered to accept it. "On the subject of Marcel Haswari he has been convicted for First Degree Murder of Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, however, it was brought forth that he was acting on a superior's orders and while convicted will not be sentenced."

Marcel looked at Ari out of the corner of his eye; apparently his lover had been busy making stories while he had been asleep. They did have the thin cover of trying to find and destroy the Cell, and though it was clear they had been involved with the cell from the beginning Ari had somehow convinced them it was all for the mission. Inwardly Marcel smiled, that's why he loved Ari, the man could talk his way out of anything.

The director cleared her throat; she obviously was not done with her little announcement. "It has gone down in the official records that Ziva David was killed by friendly fire due to a misunderstood situation. However she was to be the new agent on Gibbs's team, due to her recent death the spot is open and offered two both Ari Haswari and Marcel Haswari, you are both invited to accept the position and work together with Gibbs's team."

Ari spoke for the first time since telling Marcel about his shoulders and said as he looked down at Marcel "We have been ordered to accept the position and so we are now officially a part of the NCIS team Marcel." He raised a brow to silently communicate a deeper meaning to Marcel.

Marcel understood, they were working for several agencies; however there was one that they listened to above all others. They had been contacted by this agency when Marcel had turned eleven; the agency had won their loyalty and thus was the only one that they served faithfully. Marcel bowed his head "Understood."

Gibbs watched this all very closely, he knew that Ari had used his smooth talking skills to cover for Marcel, and he knew that Marcel had purposefully left clues behind that Ari hadn't noticed so that if the time came Marcel would take the blame for the murders. Gibbs had never seen anything like it, and after much debate with the Director, realized he would be seeing it every day. As he studied the newest agents to join his team he wondered to himself if they would all survive the experience. His guess was it was highly unlikely.

Hope you all enjoyed it (No cliffy this time!) Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for reading my story and your continued support, please continue to enjoy!

Gibbs stood in line for his coffee on a gloriously miserable Monday morning, today would be the day that Marcel and Ari joined the team. He ordered two extra large cups of black coffee, knowing he would need both of them to get through the next through hours.

Marcel and Ari strode into the NCIS office, it had been a few weeks since Marcel's injury in the lab incident, and though he was still recovering both were anxious to begin their new mission on Gibbs's team. Ari had started physical therapy with Marcel so that the young man could continue his work and be able to defend himself. While he could not yet do all that he had been able to do before he was still able to draw a gun and do some melee in order to defend himself. Ari watched Marcel out of the corner of his eye; he would do a better job of protecting his beloved that he promised himself.

DiNozzo entered the office humming cheerily as he readied himself to tell McGee about his latest sexploits over the weekend. However his cheery mood was brought to a crashing end when he saw Ari and Marcel standing so casually in the office. His eyes narrowed as he looked them over and remembered that they were supposed to be joining the team. He snorted, he wouldn't give them two days before they packed their bags and headed back to whatever rat infested hole they had crawled out of.

Marcel was getting their things settled in one of the empty desks, they knew better than to take Kate's old desk. Marcel looked up when he saw Ari's attention had been taken by the recently arrived DiNozzo, he knew that look in Ari's eyes and gently grabbed him by the shoulder as he purred into his lover's ear "Remember, he's our teammate so you have to play nicely."

Ari chuckled at Marcel's warning and turned to give his little beloved a tender kiss on the lips, the tenderness lasted only a second before Ari's passion got in the way and demanded more from Marcel. They pulled away, remembering that they were after all in an office setting and though that could be useful for some fun later; they didn't have the time to play right now. He winked at Marcel and said smoothly "You worry too much…I merely want to become acquainted with him."

Marcel rolled his eyes and pulled a book out of the bag, that way he could claim ignorance if Tony came back from their 'acquainting time' injured. He watched as Ari casually strolled over to Tony and grabbed him by the arm to drag him off towards the window.

Tony's morning cup of coffee hadn't had the time to kick in fully when he was suddenly gripped and pulled off by his shoulder. He looked up with interest when he saw that it was Ari and wondered what on earth the double agent could want with him.

Ari had been burning to get back at DiNozzo, he still remembered that it had been Tony's words that had caused Marcel to recall his less than happy childhood and could not bear to let someone cause his beloved that level of pain get away free. He smirked as he said "Be calm agent DiNozzo…I only wanted to have a little word with you."

Tony's mind worked furiously to try to come up with a reason on why Ari would want to talk to him, he was so caught up in this search that he had no time to either notice or defend himself as there was a swift strong punch to his gut that had him gasping for air and then when his head was slammed back into the metal frame of the window. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough that he wouldn't be wearing his hat for the next few days. "And…what did I do to piss you off?" He asked with a rasp in his voice.

Ari smirked at the gasped question and leaned in so that his words were only heard between Tony and himself "That's just my warning Agent DiNozzo, we are on the same team, we will work together, but, one simple thing that you must understand, is that I will not tolerate you using the knowledge you have of Marcel's past against him, are we clear agent?" He didn't wait for a response as he let Tony drop to the floor and returned to Marcel's side.

Marcel smirked as he put his book away "Wasn't that a bit harsh? And what was that for anyways?" He had known that Ari had taken a distinct dislike to Agent DiNozzo, but like Tony had failed to come up with a reason why. He was waiting for the response, but all he got was a warm smile and a firm kiss as Ari told him "It is behind us now."

McGee walked briskly into the office, sighing in relief that Gibbs wasn't yet here. He smiled and sat down at his desk, he was in the middle of getting settled when he looked up and saw the two new arrivals. He looked at them with confusion before snapping his fingers and nodding, remembering that they would be joining the team. He sighed, wondering how the team would ever be the same when Kate's killer was taking her place.

Gibbs took deep breaths on the elevator ride up, there would be drama, it would be painful, and he had already downed one cup of coffee. So as far as he was concerned he was as prepared as he was going to get. He had no doubt that Abby and Ducky would be coming up to inspect the new team members; though Ducky was already well acquainted with both of them he was most worried about Abby's reaction. Which knowing her…could be anything. The elevator doors opened and he briefly wondered if it was too early to retire before stepping forward and walking bravely towards his desk.

The office went silent at Gibbs's arrival, silent looks were traded between the team as Gibbs sat down at his desk, took a drink of his coffee, straightened his paperwork; and then looked up to face Ari and Marcel's level gazes. "Welcome to the team, get a desk, not Kate's, work hard or I'll throw your asses out." With that said and done he got started on his work for the day.

Marcel and Ari traded looks, there was only one available desk beside's Kate's so they just both got settled there. Apparently they would just have to take things as they came it appeared.

Abby did her mental calculations, she was sure that Gibbs would be done with his second cup of coffee by now. Hopefully he was fully awake and ready or else this wouldn't be nearly as fun as she hoped. She skipped to the elevator, her platform buckle boots making slapping noises against the floor as she entered the elevator squealing as the metal box took her closer to her target.

Marcel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when the elevator doors opened with a 'ping' sound he was turning to see whom had gotten off when he was suddenly tacked in an extremely painful embrace. It took all of his training not to pull out one of his weapons and attacking or screaming out in pain.

He let out a sigh as the very excitable gothic scientist let him go. Her mascara and eyeliner enhanced eyes widened when she realized she had caused him pain and she held out one black lace covered hand out in a gesture of peace as the other covered her mouth "I am so sorry!"

Abby had gotten so excited when she saw the cute little killer standing in the office that she had forgotten about his injured shoulders and hugged him. She smiled weakly when he merely nodded stiffly at her apology. Despite everything he'd done she found it hard to hate or even dislike the young man before her.

Unlike the others who had been stunned when they were taken through Marcel's memories she had paid attention and realized all the pain he had lived through. After seeing all that she knew that no one could go through that with their sanity had not come out a little twisted. So while it was hard she accepted him for what he was.

Her eyes narrowed when Ari reached out to support his lover. He was a different story entirely and she wasn't sold on him at all. She gave him a cold look before bouncing over to Gibbs's desk "Having a good day so far boss man?" She asked cheerily.

Marcel had slowly recovered from the pain that Abby's embrace had caused him and smirked at Ari "Oh I can tell she likes you…" He chuckled at Ari's pretend pout and took a deep breath. Maybe things here wouldn't be so bad after all.

The tension from the morning seemed to slowly ease as the hours went on. The reluctant peace was disturbed when the phone on Gibbs's desk rang with startling clarity. He frowned as he picked it up and answered it gruffly. He was only on the phone for what could be estimated as thirty seconds when he slammed it back down and picked up his coffee and jacket. "Let's go." Was all he said about the case.

The sight of the murder was in a secluded corner of a local park, taped off so that it would not be interfered. In the middle of the taped square lay a navy lieutenant in uniform. The team began to spread and collect evidence. Tony was busily taking pictures while McGee scoured the area for any trace of evidence. Gibbs was talking quickly to the officer who had arrived on the scene first.

Meanwhile Ari and Marcel were looking closely at the body. Dark eyes met vibrant green and they exchanged nods, they had their own suspicions about the murder, but they would wait until Ducky was on the scene to confirm what they thought, if he did then they would say what they knew, but not until then.

Gibbs looked up from his clipboard and saw Ari and Marcel looking at the body with intent, he raised a brow and looked over to see what had them so transfixed. It was then that he noticed something odd. The man was obviously dead, but there were no obvious signs of struggle, poisoning, and most disturbing of all…there was no blood. He took a few quick notes before going over to his two newest agents.

Marcel looked up as Gibbs approached and readied to be reprimanded. Instead however Gibbs seemed to consider both of them carefully before focusing his attention on Marcel "What's wrong with this picture?" He asked.

Marcel smiled slowly, so the Special Agent had caught on to their little problem. He wanted to shrug off the question carelessly, but couldn't in his current condition. Instead Ari answered for him "Many things Special Agent Gibbs…many things."

Ducky at last arrived on the scene; he made his way carefully towards the body and was surprised to see Gibbs standing with Ari and Marcel. He had of course heard about the two former enemies joining the team; he was just surprised that Gibbs could stand to be near him. Then his eyes landed on Marcel and he smiled at the sharp young man. He was a special case, and perhaps that explained Gibbs's strange behavior.

Gibbs looked up at Ducky's arrival and said "We were just wondering where you were Ducky…we've been noticing something odd about this body and we were hoping that you would be able to provide us with an explanation."

Ducky snorted and said "I believe I can come up with any explanation you'd like Jethro, however, the trick is if it's what really happened." Setting down his bag Ducky put on his gloves and began to do his primary examination. Marcel and Ari were watching him closely but this didn't bother him at all. No, he was much more bothered by what he was finding from his examination. His eyes went wide as he double checked himself.

The body temperature was 98.6 degrees, the skin was slightly warm to the touch, and there were no signs of wounds either external or internal. Ducky swallowed as he looked up at Gibbs "He gives all the signs of a man who is merely taking a rest…though of course the lack of breathing is a cause of concern I…I can't tell you anything, I'll have to do a more in-depth examination at the lab but…" Ducky shook his head slowly, he'd come across a lot in his years, but nothing like this.

Gibbs was about to reply when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. Marcel and Ari were exchanging looks, their mouths weren't moving but their eyes were darting around, from the body, to Ducky, to Gibbs, and then back at each other. Gibbs frowned as from the looks of things Marcel wanted to say something to him, but Ari wasn't willing to let him.

Gibbs straightened, there was only room for one commander on this time and that was him. He turned to them and said firmly "Alright, tell me what you know." This caught their attention. Ari seemed annoyed but willing to accept they had no other choice. Marcel was smirking but his eyes were dark as he sad "you might want to wait until the lab results come in…that will make things easier."

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for reading my work! I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

When they returned to the NCIS office Gibbs trapped Marcel and Ari in a semi private corner "I want to know what's going on." He said no more, he was willing to trust the fact that their explanations would make more sense with the lab report and so he could wait, but he didn't plan on waiting a second longer.

As soon as Gibbs left them Ari turned to Marcel his eyes dark "It would not be wise to tell him too much in such short time." As he said this he looked Marcel over, making sure that the trip did not wear him out too much. He could tell from the way that Marcel moved that his shoulders were bothering him; but for the time being there was unfortunately nothing they could do for that. They had been told to keep a low cover here in the muggle world, and to only reveal more when necessary. This meant that Marcel could not just heal his shoulders with a simple spell over night.

Marcel smiled confidently up at Ari "I know that, but we will never gain his trust if we withhold such information. Besides, if we're dealing with whom we suspect he's going to have to know about it eventually." Marcel was in thought for a moment as he said "If our friends do pay us a visit it would be best if the NCIS team was a little prepared for it, or they will use hostile force." Marcel smiled warmly satisfied with his plan of action and leaned in to kiss Ari's neck and murmured "You worry too much love."

Ari frowned at that statement and pulled Marcel close "I disagree…" He whispered in reply as he pulled Marcel into a kiss. Due to Harry's injury Ari had to be uncharacteristically gentle during their more passionate moments. He burned for Harry's speedy recovery so that they might go back to their…darker love play.

Gibbs was drinking from his coffee, unobserved by the two lovers, his eyes narrowed as the men shared their love so openly. It wasn't as if he had a problem with their type of relationship, he just didn't believe that Marcel should be doing anything too strenuous with his injuries. From what he remembered of his brief conversation with Ari about the scars on Marcel's body, he knew that being Ari's lover was strenuous indeed.

Abby was down in her lab waiting for her beloved little babies to tell her all about the tissue and blood samples they had managed to take. While she waited she played with her specialized dolls, one looked like a miniature replica of Gibbs, another had dark long hair and green eyes to be Marcel, and the third was a reptile man.

The reptile man and the figure of Marcel were in an embrace near the corner of her counter, she made a comic charging sound effect as the Gibbs doll knocked the reptile man over the side, the reptile crashed to the floor and the Gibbs and Harry doll resumed the embrace. She smiled "Now…how to make that work…" she murmured to herself.

Tony had walked in on Abby's little plotting session and raised a brow. It was easy to figure out what the little gothic scientist was up to, and he could only be glad that his current significant other worked outside of NCIS and hopefully far out of Abby's reach.

Abby was startled from her little day dream when she realized that she was no longer alone in her lab. She spun around and smiled brightly "Oh hey Tony" She said sweetly. Hoping that the agent would ignore or forget anything he happened to have seen.

Tony stepped forward with a contemplative look on his face "So…you want to break up the dynamic duo?" He wasn't sure about Marcel getting together with Gibbs, however after the encounter he had this morning with Ari he was more than happy to give his new coworker a little hell. "So…what's the plan?"

Ducky reread his report; if he hadn't done everything twice just to be sure he would have thought he was a bit off in the head. Everything worked out perfectly however and he shook his head. He would have to take this report to Gibbs personally or the special agent would never believe it.

The second Gibbs saw Ducky he whistled and motioned for Marcel and Ari to join him at his desk. Of course Tony and McGee showed up as well, but he was really rather unconcerned about that. He was eager to find out what his two newest agents knew about this strange murder.

Marcel read over the report carefully and looked at Ari as he said "It's just as we thought…" He passed the papers over to Ari so that his lover could read it for himself. He could tell from the slight downturn of Ari's lips that he wasn't pleased with what he found. Ari looked up at Marcel, his dark eyes lit with a confirmed understanding.

Gibbs had just about had his fill of Marcel and Ari's silent communication. He slammed his hand against the table and was about to bark an order to tell him what exactly was going on. It was fortunate that it didn't come to that. Marcel set the report down on Gibbs's desk and asked "Tell me Special Agent Gibbs…what do you know of Death Eaters?"

Gibbs was surprised by such a question and narrowed his eyes as he said sharply "Nothing…what are they?" His gut was telling him that things were going to get weird and he already knew that he wasn't going to like the direction of weird from the grave expression on Marcel's face.

Marcel turned to Ari who was not pleased that Marcel had started the explanation with Death Eaters. Marcel sighed and turned his attention back to Gibbs. "Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort. His only wish is to exterminate all muggle born witches and wizards and return the Wizarding World back to a pureblood state."

Gibbs had known that things were going to get weird but right off the bat they were talking about Wizards and Witches? He looked around and was glad to see he wasn't the only one confused. He turned back to Marcel and nodded for him to continue.

"In the Wizarding World some spells are called Unforgiveables, they are spells that are too dangerous to be used. Some of them are Crucio: it has the ability to torment the target to insanity, Imperio: it allows the user to put the target under their control, and Avada Kevada : Which instantly kills the opponent." Marcel looked around, his green eyes hard and serious to see if everyone was following and said "Our Lieutenant was killed by this last one."

Gibbs merely stared at Marcel as his mind processed this information. His train of thought was interrupted when Tony shook his head and backed away from the group. "Nope…I'm not going for this boss. I mean come on…witches and wizards…nasty evil Lords? It's right out of a movie, like Lord of the Rings with Gandalf...."

Ari stepped in; he was not pleased that Marcel had brought up the Death Eaters, though it had to have been them. Only a Death Eater would have left a killing out for everyone to see. Ari was beginning to believe that the Death Eaters were purposefully trying to involve muggle government agencies in the war. To stop this from happening it was best if those muggle government agencies remained ignorant of the Wizarding Worlds conflict. However he was not about to stand casually by as his beloved was mocked "You don't believe him Agent? Then let him demonstrate for you." Ari turned and raised a brow at Marcel urging his lover to prove his point.

Marcel looked at Ari with annoyance, he had known that he was going to have to pay for bringing up the Death Eaters, but he had thought it was as good a starting point as any. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed it to Tony's coffee "Accio coffee." He murmured, and the cup floated obediently into his hand. He then turned his hand to all the security cameras and said nothing as he cleared the recording of that event. He took a healthy drink from the cup before handing it to Tony and asking "Believe me now?"

The office was silent as everyone tried to accept what had just happened before their eyes. Tony of course was quick to deny it again as he snorted and said "Just a little magic trick." He was stopped when Gibbs raised a hand and said "I have to speak to the Director."

Gibbs headed up to MTAC leaving the rest of the team to settle for the time being. Tony went to his desk and immediately pulled out one of his favorite magazines. McGee was still thinking the idea over and went down to his desk, writing notes and possible questions after Gibbs returned from verifying with the director.

Ducky re-read his report and said with amazement "Well that does make sense…it's just as if everything stopped instantaneously before we came to the crimes scene…" He went off murmuring to himself about possibilities, going down to his lab to run a few more tests.

Marcel turned to Ari and saw that his lover's eyes were dark with displeasure. He held up his hands in a surrendering motion as he said "It was going to have to come out eventually, just imagine Gibbs's reaction if we hadn't been the ones to tell him." Marcel was surprised when Ari merely shook his head and then wrapped his hands around Marcel's hand.

Ari was not happy that his love had brought up the Death Eaters, but what Marcel said did make sense. He then realized something and wrapped his hands around Marcel's hand as he said "We have already revealed that much...so there is no reason to let your wounds heal the muggle way."

Marcel smiled and closed his eyes as he concentrated and healed one shoulder at a time. He winced in pain as he did so, but when the relief came over him he let out a sight that made it clear it was worth it. He rotated his shoulders and smirked up at Ari "Good as new."

Ari smirked as Marcel told him this and said "I should hope so." He then took Marcel into rough kiss, biting down on his love's lip and drawing some blood as he licked it clean and murmured "I have missed being able to hold you liked this…" He looked around and moved to lay Marcel down on their desk.

"Since we're not busy…" He chuckled as he went to take a kiss, pressing his hips so sweetly against Marcel's he was about to explore Marcel's body thoroughly when Gibbs came up behind him and slapped him on the head "Put it away we have work to do."

Ari looked at Gibbs with annoyance over his shoulder before he pulled away, his dark eyes locking with Marcel and promising more later. He paused and looked at Gibbs again over his shoulder before he leaned in and stole another kiss which was interrupted when Gibbs shouted "Now!"

Gibbs's mind was frantically going over all that he had learned. Apparently Marcel and Ari were not lying about the Wizarding World but the Director didn't have much more information besides a confirmation on the fact that it existed. He looked up at Marcel and said shortly "Anything else we should know?"

Marcel decided that he had pushed Ari enough for one day and he tilted his head signally that Ari should answer this one. Ari took the hint and turned to Gibbs "You must understand of course that there are things that we cannot tell you unless it is required. You will merely have to trust us to tell you what you want to know Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs was not happy and the look on his face made it clear to all. His eyes darted to the clock and said "Go home." His team had already worked overtime on this case and it was only the beginning. He watched as Marcel left noticing that he was no longer stiff in the shoulders and realized that he must have healed himself.

His gaze traveled towards Ari and saw those dark eyes watching him back. Ari merely smirked and wrapped his arm possessively around Marcel, his hand landing on the teen's ass as they left for their motorcycles, home, and lovemaking.

Thank you all so much for reading (No cliffie this time…unless you count sexual tension…) Hope that you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for reading this work, I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Marcel had only just heard the lock click behind Ari before he felt his beloved's strong arms wrapped around him; and he was pulled firmly back against the other man's strong body. Marcel smiled and looked up at Ari "Seems we have a lot to catch up on…." He murmured as Ari lowered himself for a kiss and heard his beloved sadist whisper in reply "You have no idea."

Marcel was pushed back against the bed and he felt the leather hand cuffs click into place. He smiled a little, he had enjoyed being free of the handcuffs during their recent lovemaking. He had been able to touch Ari in return, but Ari desired and needed control in any situation, and the bedroom was not excluded from that.

Marcel smiled up at Ari as he felt his love's dark eye scan over his body. Marcel knew what he was looking at, the scars that decorated him; they were a source of pride for both lovers, though Marcel knew that Ari was thinking of tattoos to cover up the two scars on his shoulder.

Ari looked over the beautifully sculpted form of his lover's body and not for the first time wondered how it had become this way. Thos years ago he had adopted a small boy based on a random burst of power. That boy had grown and become strong over the years. Strong enough to be his lover which was not something that everyone could do. He stroked Marcel's cheek and saw his love's wrists shifting in the handcuffs. He remembered how happy Marcel had been about being able to move freely. He knew that he would have to do that more often, but tonight was all about reclaiming what was his.

Marcel smiled up at Ari as his dark lover brushed a kiss against his temple "I'm pleased you are well again my love…" He ghosted his lips down the curve of Marcel's face and pressed them hungrily against his lover's lips. "I hope such an event will not occur again in the future." His dark eyes were stern as they looked at Marcel, even as his hands slowly began to strip their clothing away.

Marcel wanted to remind Ari exactly what their business was and that there was no way they could remain unhurt forever. However he would be a hypocrite since he shared his love's desire to not see his beloved hurt. He put the sad and distracting though in the back of his mind as he arched his hips seductively and murmured " We have catching up to do…don't you remember my beloved?"

Ari smirked and nipped the inside of Marcel's thigh before soothing it with a tender kiss "How could I forget? He murmured against the soft skin before taking another little nip. It had been so long that just the sounds of Marcel's whimpers made him hard. He smirked darkly against Marcel's skin. It was going to be a long night he promised himself.

Marcel felt his insides quiver when he saw that look on Ari's face. He flexed his hands inside of the cuffs in anticipation. He knew that he would be sore in the morning, he knew that he would possibly be sore for a long time after that and when Ari began to get out his 'Tools' from a small drawer he knew that he wouldn't be getting out of this night without a few more decorations on his body to show for it.

Ari knew that he was a possessive man; he didn't like it when people touched his things. Marcel was different from one of his belongings though, Marcel was fully and completely HIS. He had discovered the young boy with hidden powers and potential, he was the one to train him; he was there to comfort the boy after his first kill.

It had always been him and Marcel was His! He smiled fondly as he looked down at a jewel that he gathered a long time ago. He had been waiting for the right moment to give it to Marcel and he knew that the time had come. He pulled it out and his dark eyes looked down seriously at his beloved as he said "This will hurt."

Marcel swallowed slowly, knowing that this would indeed be painful if Ari was warning him about it up front. He closed his eyes to calm himself and then smiled when he opened them "I trust you." He whispered as he saw the beautiful piercing that seemed to sparkle in the light.

It was a piercing for a Prince Albert; it had a black gem glittering on the top and a dangling red chain on the bottom that would link to another piercing on the back of his balls. He was once again thankful for his magic. The pain was part of getting the piercing, but he would be able to speed up the healing time exponentially.

Ari was proud when he saw his loves easy acceptance and stroked the side of Marcel's cheek "It will look beautiful on you." He murmured before giving Marcel a leather bit to hold in his mouth so that he would not bite his tongue. He then knelt down in front of Marcel's cock and cleaned it thoroughly before getting to work.

Hours dragged on and Marcel kept his eyes tightly shut, he was bearing the pain well and knew that this would soon be over. He sighed when Ari finally pulled back to view his work with a content smile. Ari brought forward a mirror so that Marcel could see and the young man felt a flush of pride going though him "It's beautiful." He whispered.

Ari smiled and said nothing as he joined Marcel on the bed and released one hand so that Marcel would be able to heal himself. There was a sigh of relief to signal that it was done and Ari straddled his beloved as he kissed Harry firmly "Now let's have some fun."

The next day Marcel was pulling on his form fitting black slacks and he could only be glad that the piercing was healed. He smirked to himself; it would have been incredibly painful if he had not already taken care of it. He wondered if he spoiled Ari with his ability to heal sometimes, but shrugged it off. After all, his beloved knew his limits and always had his safety in mind.

Ari was watching Marcel get dressed and had a smug smile on his face. No one else but him would know it, but Marcel had a slight limp in his walk that day .He chuckled earning him a small glare form Marcel before he announced "Come my love, we mustn't be late for work."

Marcel groaned as he remembered the mess left at work the day before. They were dealing with Death Eaters now and they had reported back to their organization. Their orders were to keep their heads low and continue their work. The magic cover was blown but they were cautioned to not reveal more than they had to.

Gibbs was walking back to his desk, it was a bit earlier than he normally came in. The office was bare and he knew that no one else would be arriving for at least another half an hour. Therefore he was a bit surprised to see Abby sitting on his desk swinging her legs as she played with some rather realistic looking dolls. He cleared his throat and said "Good morning Abs …" The silent question was clearly heard.

Abby turned and smiled brightly at Gibbs "Well good morning sunshine!" she said cheerfully as she hopped down from his desk and pulled out his chair. She didn't miss the suspicious glance that he cast her but he sat down anyways. She plopped down on his lap and pulled out her little Marcel doll. "Isn't he a cutie?" she began.

Gibbs arched a brow at her and answered slowly "Yes that's an interesting Doll you've got there Abs." wondering what in the world this had to do with anything. She pouted and shook her head and said again "No…isn't HE a cutie." Suddenly it became all too clear to him what she was implying and he chuckled as he shook his head with silent laughter before saying "He's taken Abs."

Abby was starting to pout when Gibbs only laughed at her little doll, but the last part gave her a faint feeling of hope as she pressed "But if he wasn't taken?" She was almost too eager to hear the answer but right then Tony loudly entered the office and she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sight. She got off of Gibbs and skipped back to her lab, renewed that she at least had made a start.

Gibbs watched her go, curious what was going on in that little head of hers. He shook it off and took a gulp of coffee. He still had this strange murder to solve and it seemed as if Marcel and Ari had all the answers. He raised a brow and looked at his watch wondering how close they were going to cut it today.

Ari laughed as they drove to work, Marcel was giving him a dark look but he couldn't wipe the smug smirk off of his face. Marcel was muttering about 'piercings waiting for a long vacation or even the weekend' but Ari wasn't listening, he felt calmer inside knowing that Marcel had another physical embodiment of his love and ownership. He also knew that his love wasn't in pain from the piercing, but a deeper mark inside that Ari would not allow him to heal so easily.

Gibbs was watching his watch closely, getting ready to call them late the second they walked in. Of course right before the second hand passed the twelve Ari sauntered in with a smug look on his face and Marcel came after him. Gibbs was quick to notice that Marcel was walking with a slight limp and he looked at Ari who merely gave content smile in response.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and thought to himself 'if he was mine I wouldn't be so selfish' he was startled by that thought and inwardly growled at the scientist who had put it in his head. He took another gulp of coffee before he began to organize everyone one what their duties were.

Marcel listened to Gibbs's instruction, since he and Ari knew the most about the weapons used one of them would be working with Ducky to discover more about the cause of death, and then the other would go back to the crime scene to look for important evidence. It was obvious who would be going where, after all Ari did have a doctor's degree.

Ari was watching Gibbs closely with his dark eyes, it had not escaped his notice how closely Gibbs watched Marcel. He smirked; and after taking a more careful observation he realized that Gibbs was warring with his emotions towards Marcel. However he didn't take any threat lightly when it came to his beloved. Especially not after coming so close to losing him; inwardly he thought 'play if you will Special Agent, but this is a game I will win'.

Marcel shook his head he had thought that Gibbs's looks were only that of concern until he noticed how seriously Ari seemed to be taking them. No words needed to be exchanged between a couple as close as they were. Marcel knew that no matter what he might say Ari would do exactly as he wished when it came to 'threats'. Marcel sighed inwardly and offered to go to the crime scene.

Gibbs realized that a bonus of his plan was the fact that Marcel and Ari would be split. He thought of this on a professional level that Ari wouldn't be there to filter what Marcel said. He smirked and said "Good come with me." He exchanged looks with Ari and was surprised how dark the eyes looking back at him were. Those same dark eyes reminded him that not all of his thoughts about Marcel recently had been so professional.

Abby was down in her lab eating popcorn as she watched the screen. She giggled as Marcel and Gibbs walked away to investigate the crime scene leaving Ari to work with Ducky and Tony to do research on the victim; and McGee was ordered to come down and help her. She smiled at the little version of Marcel sitting on her desk and said "Don't worry, it's all for the best really."

Thank you so much for reading I hope that you are enjoying the story! Thank you all for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for your reviews they mean the world to me!

The ride to the crime scene was a silent one, though thanks to his experience with Ari the silence was something he could easily deal with. It did make him wonder why the Special Agent was being so tight lipped. He would have put it up to being part of the man's personality, but he also knew that there had to be something more behind it.

Gibbs had never noticed until now how little he talked, now that the car was almost ringing with silence he felt a desperate need to fill it, a need that he had never experienced before and was unsure how to deal with it. He swallowed and continued to drive them towards the scene, he would do what he did best and remain stoic, at least that way he wouldn't say something out of line.

They pulled up to the crime scene and Gibbs was glad to see that little had changed. He put on his gloves and saw that Marcel was doing the same, though the young man had a look of intense concentration in his face. Gibbs thought briefly that the face looked attractive before he forcefully shoved that thought out of his asked and asked plainly "So what do you think?"

Marcel had noticed something missing from the crime scene the day before, and in the brief chance he had to talk to Ari about it his beloved confirmed that he was not the only one who noticed. They were almost entirely sure that the Death Eaters had been behind the death, but there was no Dark Mark… something that they used to claim every kill no matter what its purpose was. If their intent was to make the Muggle world aware of the Wizarding World than they would have put the mark so that light wizards knew for sure who had done it; while the muggle world wouldn't know or care about the difference.

Marcel stepped towards the scene and began to look around quietly. They had 'cleaned' the scene the day before, but this time Marcel was looking for things that Muggles would not have been able to find. He sighed as he continued to have a lack of Dark Mark and wondered what was really going on.

Ari was peacefully working alongside Ducky, the medical examiner was rather calm despite that the man next to him had broken into his lab and had held him at gunpoint more than once. Ari was taking careful note of any irregularities inside of the body and found that it seemed as if everything had just stopped functioning in one vital instant. He narrowed his dark eyes and wondered what this could mean.

Gibbs was watching Marcel work and found it a fascinating sight. The young man's beautiful green eyes were narrowed with pure and focused intent. Gibbs was drawn to this silent strength and he remembered that Ari did most of the talking out of the two. He shook his head to dislodge these thoughts when he felt his famous 'gut' action that something was going to go wrong and tightened his hand on the gun.

It happened so quickly that even in reflection Gibbs wouldn't be able to say what had exactly happened. One minute he had been watching Marcel investigate something closely on the tree and the next minute they were surrounded by strangely masked people in flowing black robes. He had pulled his gun to fire but before he barely had time to warn Marcel before the young man was roughly taken by two of the robed figures and was gone.

Ari stepped away from the body his dark eyes narrowed as he slowly replaced the tools he had used and removed his gloves. Something was wrong, magic was involved but it wasn't the Avada Kevada spell as he and Marcel had originally thought. It was then that his watch started to silently flash a red light and he felt a spike of fear go through him as he growled and connected the dots.

Gibbs returned quickly to NCIS and was met with an enraged Ari "You let them take him!" His voice was hardly louder than usual but with extreme force behind it. No one else knew what was going on and looked at the pair with startled and confused expressions. Ari turned away sharply looking as if he was physically trying to restrain himself from using violence. His husky voice was murmuring something softly as he calmed down and turned his attention back to Gibbs "You must tell me everything that happened."

Marcel woke up slowly, the dazed sensation he was feeling he recognized as the work of a potent potion. However what he couldn't understand was how it had been administered to him or why it still seemed to be affecting him. He heard voices arguing in the background. "I told you it was unsafe to use the potion in combination with those muggle drugs! We have already seen some of the devastating capabilities!" His focus sharpened when he heard that voice, it was familiar but in his current state he couldn't remember how he had recognized it. He groaned as another wave of unconsciousness overcame him and he was returned to the darkness.

Ari listened to what had happened, at least what Gibbs could tell him what had happened. The information was pathetic at best. He shook his head, he knew that he was expecting too much from a muggle. His fist tightened as he thought of his beloved little minx in the hands of the enemy. He feared that the Death Eaters had him, but in their line of work to say their enemies were numerous was an understatement. He did know that magic had to have been used to take Marcel away when Gibbs had been so close. He closed his eyes and began to think, he needed to figure this out as quickly as possible.

Marcel woke again, his entire body felt as if it was trapped under a lead blanket. It was heavy and sluggish to move. His reactions to things were slow and delayed. He wondered again what they had given to him. A blurry shape appeared at his side and a firm hand was on his shoulder as a low voice murmured in his ear "I'm doing everything I can to fix this Harry… Just be patient."

Marcel had no chance to answer as a cloth was wrapped around his face. This made it difficult to breathe and impossible to see. He wondered what their plan was as he was picked up by a strong set of arms and carried away. He felt his head rest against a strong chest before he gave into his weakened state and passed out once again.

Ari had been deep in thought all day, the body's condition in the morgue and the kidnapping of Marcel. There was a connection, he knew there was. There was no such thing as coincidence in his world. His world was built up of plans and facts. He shook his head as he slammed the desk with his hand. His beloved was out there and he had no answers. He had never let down his Marcel before, and he didn't plan to do it now. He tightened his fist and turned to the team. He didn't have a plan, but he did have an idea.

Marcel woke again though this time he was blindfolded. He wasn't sure what this could mean for him. Whatever they had but in his system was messing with him badly, half the time his thoughts slipped away from him like water and the other half of the time they went around and around his head like an endless mantra that would start to drive him insane.

He tried to sit up and felt as if he had restraints on, but he felt as if his body wasn't strong enough to move even without the restrictions. He heard laughter and knew that his struggles had been observed. He wanted to be angry but then the reason he was angry slipped away from him. He felt someone's eyes string steadily at him and Harry turned to look in their direction but of course couldn't see.

Ari had ways of finding Marcel; he would never let his beloved go to work without having some way to track him. He worked diligently on his lap top ignoring all who tried to interact with him, he currently only had one mission and that was to find Marcel. Finally his locater system found him. He was still nearby in the warehouse district. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was the same area where Marcel had assassinated Kate. He wasn't known for following his 'gut' like Gibbs. It was his instincts that were telling him something had gone funny.

Severus Snape shook his head as he looked down at the weakened form of Harry Potter, though he knew that the boy went by the name 'Marcel Haswari'. The Dark Lord had insisted on experimenting on a muggle first, they had purposefully chosen a Marine so that the NCIS unit Harry was on would get involved. The human had died instantly when the potions and human drugs mixed in his system. He feared that the same would happen to Harry if something didn't happen soon to change his current condition. He closed his eyes and hoped that Dumbledore was right in letting him follow through on this mission. If not, he was afraid he'd have let down Lilly for the last time.

Gibbs wasn't one who liked to share control of his team. Even the Director of NCIS knew better than to do that; but given the circumstances Ari knew what was going on and didn't have the time to either explain or share what was happening. The only thing that he would tell them was that he would explain later and that they were running out of time.

Severus's dark eyes were watching Harry's vitals closely. The boy was fighting for his life against the potions and muggle drugs. The mix was hard for his body to handle, but at this point Severus thought it was safe to say that he would make it. He pursed his lips as he looked at the Dark Lord from the corner of his eyes. Though he was afraid that if this experiment was a success that Harry would have wished he died and his over protective lover would have revenge.

Outside of the warehouse Ari instructed the team to surround the building and prepare to fire. He made it clear that they had to shoot to kill, he also insinuated that there were allies inside, when Tony asked sarcastically how they were to know friend from foe Ari told him that it would be exceedingly clear to even the slowest agent. No one asked any more questions after that.

Marcel's eyes fluttered open slowly and he groaned as feeling returned to his body. He was dully aware that there was an applause surrounding him; but he didn't understand why. He quickly tried to remember everything that had happened to him, but all he could remember was finding the Dark Mark scratched onto the tree's bark before darkness descended. He realized again that he was blindfolded as he uselessly tried to look around. He shook his head and pulled against the restraints, not surprised when the action was met with no success and only laughter as his reward.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Harry had survived thank Merlin. He could only hope that there were none of the expected effects and he could call the experiment failed; then he would let Potter escape and make it appear as though it were an accident. He would be punished but not killed, Voldemort valued him far too much for that and it would enable the savior to fight another day. Though that was only if there were no effects…if the expected results came true…then he feared that not even Harry's lover would be able to save him.

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you are enjoying the story!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for your support! I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story!

Ari was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He was on a rooftop near the warehouse where Marcel was being kept. He knew that he would have to wait for an opening before making a move. He silently pressed some buttons on his watch and was given a report of Marcel's vitals. His eyes widened with what he found there and he caressed the trigger of his sniper rifle. He would have his beloved safe again in his arms, and kill anyone who stood in his way.

Marcel lay panting and weak on the stone surface, he could feel blood trickling down his wrists from pulling at the chains and he hoped that Ari would arrive soon or else he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His eyes narrowed when he heard a familiar voice speaking to the Dark Lord. He groaned and tried to sit up only to have another wave of pain incapacitate him.

Severus could watch no more, seeing that he was no longer the center of their attention he slipped into the shadows and out into the blinding sun. He knew that he would probably have to give up his position of spy for this, but he knew that he had to give the signal or else all hope was lost. He saw the answering flash of light and returned quickly to the Dark Lord's side, he didn't want to miss the show after all.

Ari saw Severus and quickly flashed a mirror to tell the Potions Master that the signal was received. He cast a long look at Tony and said "He is our ally, shoot him and I kill you." There was no response and Ari needed none as he looked through his scope and whispered in his native tongue "I'm coming beloved."

The celebration came to an abrupt stop when a bullet shattered the glass and stuck a Death Eater dead center in his skull. Voldemort hissed his displeasure as he ordered his Death Eaters to retaliate. His eyes grew to be a dark crimson when he saw how incompetent those in his circle were when it came to muggle weapons. He narrowed his eyes at his guest and hissed "Do something!"

Marcel heard the shots ring out and smiled tiredly to himself. The bastards would finally get what was coming to them. Ari would spare no one and if some managed to escape…well Marcel decided that he hadn't had any real fun in a long time. It was a difficult job working with Ari, and Marcel knew some excellent ways to blow off steam, in the bedroom and out.

Before the Death Eaters could react Tony entered the warehouse and ordered them to get on the floor. Some of the Death Eaters who had never encountered muggle weapons before obeyed before their burning Marks insisted that they get up and fight. Tony was soon joined by McGee their movements were covered by Gibbs who had taken Ari's place as sniper.

Ari quickly entered the warehouse and saw his beloved chained down like a sacrificial offering. He exchanged glances with Severus and knew that the experiment had already taken place, but that Harry was alive. He freed his beloved and held Marcel close to his chest as he drew his gun and quickly fired off those who were in his way. He burned to eliminate the threat that Voldemort was today, but knew that he had to get Marcel medical attention. He saw Voldemort leave with a figure at his side. Ari winced and knew that he would have much to explain to his soon to be furious lover.

Tony and McGee saw that Ari had Marcel and they pulled back as Gibbs took control back over the team. None of the Death Eaters were killed and all vanished with 'pops'. Gibbs brought the car and they all loaded in, being careful of their fragile load.

Marcel woke in Ducky's room and for a second wondered if he had died and was now a ghost of some sort. He then realized that it was pain that was making his brain act all funny thinking of ghosts and of course waking up in the exam room had helped. Though he understood perfectly why he was here. No muggle hospital would have been able to help him after what Voldemort did to him and would have wound up in a research lab if he had tried.

Severus appeared by his side and helped steady him as he gave Marcel a potion. Marcel just looked at it with almost tangible distaste which was understandable considering what he had just been through. Severus understood Marcel's reluctance and so tried to encourage him "It will finish cleansing your system if you drink it." That was all Marcel needed as he swallowed it in one go.

His green eyes narrowed as his body slowly returned to normal and he remembered EVERYTHING from being captured. He sat up and stretched, his body aching in protest and thanks at the same time as he then made his way out of the Lab. He calmly double checked his weapons, making sure they were loaded and ready to fire. He was going to kill Ari.

Severus watched the young man go and decided to follow. Dr. Mallard had been kind enough to welcome him and share his work space as Severus pulled Marcel back together. He told himself it was only to make sure that there wouldn't be a fresh body for the kind doctor in the morning. Not because he wanted to see Marcel put his lover in his place.

Ari, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee had all stayed around after their coworkers left. Ari had told him that he could handle Marcel alone but they wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened. Abby had also decided to make an appearance, casting happy glances at the serious Ari as she popped pop corn "Anyone want some?" She asked giggling like mad when Marcel appeared out of the Elevator and made his way towards them; with Severus following, his robes billowing dramatically as ever.

Ari saw Marcel's furious green eyes and knew that he deserved that anger. In their years together they had never once lied or betrayed the other. Ari closed his eyes just as Marcel punched him in the jaw. He felt a crack but did nothing as the team watched in stunned amazement.

Gibbs eyes widened when he saw the look on Marcel's face. Usually the young man was quiet and impassive, every once and a while showing his wicked sense of humor, but other than that he never outwardly showed much emotion. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, something had happened between the two that they had not been aware of, but Gibbs had a feeling they were about to find out.

Marcel watched as Ari just absorbed the blow and did nothing in retaliation. There was a heavy silence before Marcel said darkly "Ari…Is there anything that you might have wanted to tell me?" He waited for Ari's answer before grabbing the man by his shoulder and throwing him to the ground, drawing the gun that Ari himself had given him all those years ago Marcel pointed it at Ari's heart and said "Because if you do you have my full attention."

Ari knew he had made a big mistake, what was so special about his bond with Marcel was the absolute trust that they had for each other. Because of their personalities they could be sneaky if they wanted, but if asked directly or if it was something important they ALWAYS told the other, no matter what.

Ari felt his heart flinch as Marcel's cold green eyes looked down at him with the gun drawn. He knew his beloved was more upset with the fact that Ari had lied to him than what he had found out. That was why he was so furious, that was why he had seriously attacked and drawn his weapon. If he didn't give Marcel an acceptable answer then Marcel would kill him.

Gibbs looked at Severus, a man he barely knew but had a feeling he would come to like and asked "Shouldn't we be stopping this?"

The man's only response was a snort and a dry smirk as he said "I for one have no intention of getting between two highly skilled killers in their feud." Severus gave a sarcastic gesture and said "But feel welcome to."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped forward "I don't know what's going on here…but I'm sure he's better left alive." He raised his hands to show Marcel he had no weapons and no intention of hurting Marcel. Marcel's eyes darted to him before going back to Ari. Slowly his hand lowered the gun and his face began to change from being passionately enraged back to his emotionless mask.

Ari wondered if he owed Gibbs a life debt now and decided he had other things to think about. He slowly stood and there was once again a heavy silence as he asked his love "Any effects from the drugs and potions?" Severus had told Ari what they had been planning to do and what the possible results could be. Marcel gave a sharp shake of his head, his tightly pressed lips a sign of how angry Marcel still was.

Gibbs looked at the coupled with an exasperated expression as he raised a brow and demanded frankly "Well are you going to tell us what all of that was about?" He looked between Marcel and Ari and from the look Marcel was giving him he thought the better choice would be the older partner.

Ari's dark eyes looked at Marcel longingly, wondering if he was going to be forgiven before sighing and slowly turning to look at Gibbs as he said frankly "Ziva David is alive."

Thank you all so much for reading! More to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for reading this story I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!!

There was absolute silence in the office after Ari revealed that Ziva was still alive. It wasn't the normal breathless silence; it was the ringing absence of noise that begged to be filled. Gibbs looked back and forth between the two and said skeptically "Do you want to try that again?" Those on his team wore faces of shock and confusion.

Marcel's gaze was locked on Ari; he was still reeling from the sting of betrayal. Part of his mind understood perfectly what had happened. Somehow through his various ways Ari had found that Ziva had miraculously survived a bullet to the skull. But another part of Marcel's mind, refused to believe that after their years together Ari would ever keep a secret from him.

Ari could no longer bear looking at the anger in his love's eyes and so turned his attention to Gibbs. Though he was not fool enough to lower his guard completely around his angered lover. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought of the best way to explain this. He looked to Severus for back up but the narrowed dark eyes told him he was alone on this.

Finally as Ari figured his explanation he began to speak. "Marcel, or rather Harry, is fated to destroy a Dark Lord. Throughout the years he has managed to fight him back in spiritual form. However, the dead sailor we found days ago was a clue to what he had been doing during this lull of action. He was researching ways to bring himself back. He practiced on the solider and then used the full spell on Harry once he was captured. The Dark Lord has now gained a physical form thanks to the spell which means he has gained more power than ever."

His explanation was cut short by Marcel's biting words "That explains everything except why Ziva David is alive when I killed her myself." Marcel had been afraid that was the reason he had been captured. The Death Eaters had dabbled with muggle drugs possibly to kill him off with the combination of drugs and potions like they had done when they were done with the sailor. However they hadn't counted on the one who was giving Harry the potions to be a turncoat. Marcel looked to Severus and knew from the expression on the man's face that he was no longer safe, he had revealed himself as a traitor or if they hadn't realized it the Death Eaters would figure it out soon.

Marcel gave Severus a look to see if the other man was alright before turning his gaze back to his possibly ex lover. "How does she fit into this picture?" He demanded, it seemed that Ari was aware of many things that he had not shared with Marcel. Though for most of the information Marcel couldn't fault him for not sharing since he most likely figured it out after he had been kidnapped.

Ari wondered if his love's rage was disappearing but when the pointed questions continued he knew that he would have to formally apologize later, when they were alone. "She was also a test subject, with the involvement of the drugs they were able to change parts of the spell and while blood alone was not enough to bring her back they exchanged life for life. Possibly because they found out her connection to us and plan to use her against us."

Marcel narrowed his eyes at the use of 'us' but decided that now was not the time or place to question where their relationship now was. Marcel turned away and began to think it over. The Dark Lord had managed to find a way to bring himself a physical form and bring those lost back from the dead. He bit his nail, this meant things would only become increasingly difficult from here on out.

The rest of the team seemed to catch Marcel's realization and Gibbs clapped his hands. "We'll get started on it in the morning. We can go over what happened in detail and see what we can do about it. As far as I'm concerned this is all part of the investigation on the dead Sailor." The team nodded and slowly dispersed. On his way out Gibbs seemed to realize Severus's position "You'll need a place to stay…" He said slowly, surprised when he received a dark smirk and the man's only reply was "I have already made accommodations."

Severus turned his attention away from the muggle to the two feuding lovers. He knew they would have much to discuss tonight. They weren't ones for long grudges or dragging out arguments. Severus fully expected to find them tomorrow either reconciled or one of them dead. He nodded to Harry and made his way out, thinking they would want their privacy.

Ari turned to look back at Marcel and when he found that his beloved's gun was back in its hidden holster he made his way slowly across the room. "Come…it has been a long day…we must rest." He wanted to at least get Marcel home before they began their 'talk' at least that way Marcel would still be with him, near him.

Marcel watched as Ari made his way closer. When they were three feet apart Marcel narrowed his eyes, making it clear that he didn't want his lover any closer to him. Marcel never liked when he fought with Ari. The man was his entire life, the reason he was who he was today, the reason he was still alive. Still, when they fought it was over matters that had to be discussed or else they could not go forward.

Marcel turned away from Ari, his killing rage subsided for the moment and he was left with bitter disappointment. "Why?" He said softly, he was by no means weakening against Ari, but why did they have to start having secrets now?

The soft question seemed to burn against Ari, he would have rather Marcel rage at him, attacking him with words and weapons rather than that soft voice. He closed his eyes and answered just as softly "I found out shortly before you were taken… I was going to inform you on your return…" Though of course he never had the chance.

The response brought Marcel back his anger and he whirled around "When I got back?! This is the Dark Lord we are talking about! If he found a way to bring life back from death then I should have known immediately…for the obvious reasons." Marcel's eyes started to glow with power as he said further "It's because she's your sister."

Ari wanted to deny the challenge but he couldn't. He had accepted why Marcel had killed Ziva, she was firing on him, and so his young lover had no other choice. With her brought back he hadn't been sure what Marcel's reaction would be. He didn't know whether or not his lover would feel driven to kill her a second time for her betrayal. But now Ari was seeing his mistake, the drugs that had been used to end the sailor's life once they were done experimenting was a blend that Ziva had created, and that blend almost had taken Marcel from him. He was silent and that was his answer.

Marcel looked over his lover, now that he was of a rational mind he could understand Ari's reasoning. Though that didn't mean he could forgive or accept that reasoning. Marcel knew that he didn't want to end their relationship over their first secret. It had been bound to happen and it had just happened at the wrong time. Sighing Marcel turned back to his lover, he would not forgive this of Ari, but, there was a way he could accept it.

Ari saw the look in Marcel's eyes and knew what had to be done. He nodded his acceptance and said "Would you like to return home…or…" He felt a shiver go down his spine at the smile on Marcel's face.

Marcel smiled at Ari "No…you did say we should have some fun in the office." Marcel went to his pack and calmly pulled out his handcuffs and rope. He then looked around for a suitable spot. He smirked when he saw that Gibbs's desk was neatly cleared of all hassles. He gestured it to Ari and was glad to see the quick response.

Ari lay across Gibbs's desk as his hands were handcuffed above his head and his limbs bound into place. He shivered when Marcel's lips caressed his ear and whispered "No lube." Ari's eyes widened at the statement before a thick rag was tied over his eyes and a smaller portion forced into his mouth. He slowly settled himself, he trusted Marcel not to hurt him. He reminded himself that at the very least he deserved this punishment.

Throughout the rest of the night into the early morning hours Marcel had his revenge on Ari's body. Stretching and filling him but denying Ari all pleasure and taking it all for himself. Ari's skin had not been marked in a long time but that night Marcel added stripes to his back, a permanent reminder of the punishment. Marcel put three across Ari's back, silently telling his lover that one more betrayal like this and it was over.

The next morning the rest of the crew came into the office, remarking that the janitors had done a spectacular job on the office space. Gibbs looked around suspiciously; it hadn't been this clean since they moved into the building. His silent questions were answered when Ari and Marcel arrived, this morning it was Marcel who was wearing the smug face and Ari who was limping. Silently Gibbs shook his head, accepting that there were just some things he would never understand.

Severus joined them and after Marcel explained that Severus's position had been compromised passed the point of repair Gibbs agreed to let the man work with both Abby and Ducky when he was needed. When Gibbs looked up to get a measure of the man he was surprised to see that he was not the only one who was amused with the way the twisted couple resolved their conflicts.

Severus was relieved that he was able to work with the team. Hogwarts was much too far away for him to be of any use to Harry/Marcel and Ari. He was also relieved at the measure of safety it gave him. Due to his new blood connection with the Dark Lord, Harry was able to negate the Dark Mark. It still marred his pale skin; however the Dark Lord could no longer cause him pain or death. Severus also doubted that any ward could protect him like a full team of trained professionals like these could. He smirked as he was led to the lab to be introduced to Abby.

Gibbs was at first relieved that Marcel and Ari had made up; after all he didn't want drama destroying the team and causing them to lose focus. Though with all the pent up sexual tension the two were giving off he didn't know if this was much better. To distract himself he offered to show Severus the Lab since he knew already where Ducky's 'office' was located.

As they rode the elevator down they exchanged casual conversation and Gibbs was struck by the similarities that Severs and Harry shared, though with Severus the personality seemed like a ripened wine. Deep and intoxicating, easy to get lost in, Gibbs mentally slapped himself upside the head. He had been distracted ever since Kate's death, he had to get his head back on track which was NOT on possible sex partners.

Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14 Final

Thank you all so much I hope that you have enjoyed the series! Good news on the bottom of the page!

Marcel had settled his disagreement with Ari, but that didn't mean he had forgotten what had led them to that place and the danger that was still lurking for them. Voldemort had brought her back from the dead for a reason and though while they all had their suspicions no one knew for certain why. Marcel clenched his fists; he would settle this once and for all.

After all it was sickening how good he had been behaving lately. He was getting soft from working in the confines of NCIS it was time that he remembered that he wasn't a real teammate that he was using them. He would also do well to remember that he was not a normal person and had abilities beyond them all. He would no longer be content to play a weak role. He smirked as he loaded his gun with a satisfying 'click' everything was going to be settled soon.

Ari had known Marcel since he was five and knew that the dark look on his love's face was not foretelling good times for whoever had placed it there. Though they had settled from the upheaval Ari's little revelation had caused Ari knew that he was not entirely forgiven. The fact that Marcel still came home to him at night meant that forgiveness would becoming for now he would have to be settled with Marcel's understanding. He closed his eyes and prayed that it would all be settled soon.

The week passed and the team moved fast on their strategizing, they knew that they had to move fast or else the Dark Lord would move and he would be lost to them again. He would continue to cause problems using magic until the Muggle world had no choice but to acknowledge the presence of the Magical world and that could not happen.

Severus was quite amused at the operations of NCIS he spent most of his time with either Abby or Ducky both of whom he was able to respect. He personally thought that Abby seemed more than a little devious and was slightly concerned when he saw her set of 'figurines' of which he had spotted one of himself. He made a note to himself to keep an eye on her. He doubted anything she was planning would be too nefarious, still, when her black lips curved into a smile he couldn't help but think of the Cheshire Cat.

Abby had decided that she would have to change her plans. She had thought that Ari was no good for Marcel if there was no exchange of power between them. However after watching the security cameras she saw that Marcel was more than able to assert himself if needed. She was satisfied with this and moved to fulfill her other motive. She loved Gibbs like family, and he had been alone far too long. He always chose women who were bad for him. She smiled at her little figure of Severus and decided that she needed to shake up his perspective. She knew that he would never love another woman the way he had loved his wife, so what he needed wasn't another woman to replace her, but a man to help him move on.

Ari noticed the exact moment that Marcel decided to act on his own. It was lunch break and Marcel was subtly checking his weapons then turned to Gibbs smirking as he said "I'm going out for coffee…want your usual?"

He got a raised brow in response as Gibbs said "Yes…and be back before break's over." He was clearly suspicious of what Marcel was up to, but was willing to let him do what he must.

Ari however was not as lenient and followed his young love out of the building. Marcel completely ignored him until they had past a small alley. Ari then grabbed Marcel by his shoulders and pressed him up against the alley wall "What are you up to my beloved? Surely you are not doing anything without me?"  
Marcel narrowed his eyes at Ari and jerked out of his lover's grip "I'm doing what I must to get this entire business behind us." He hissed angrily " Severus told us several locations where they might be, I don't see why we're still sitting around and strategizing, we should at least be staking out the locations to find them!"

Ari's dark eyes looked into the bright green ones of his love as he said "I understand your impatience, but why wouldn't you take me with you? Surely you realize how dangerous it would be to do this alone?"

Marcel smirked in response "Just because I didn't chose you doesn't mean that I'm going alone." He gestured to a form who was watching them from the end of the alley. Severus stepped forward and said "Harry asked if I could be of some assistance and I agreed, we think a two man team will be plenty for the…stake out."

Ari could not stop the flash of jealousy that went through him at the thought that Marcel was going on such a dangerous mission and he had not chosen him to cover his back. He narrowed his eyes darkly and leaned forward so that only Marcel could hear saying in his native tongue "Be mad at me all you want my little love…but never forget who you belong to…"

Marcel pulled himself once again out of Ari's grip and answered in the same language "And you beloved, should remember that everything is a choice." He returned to English and finished "Now I promised Gibbs I'd be back before lunch was over with his coffee…don't want to make me a liar do you?" Marcel was pleased when Ari understood the implications of his words and he motioned for Severus to follow him "We'll have to move fast." He said as they apparated from sight.

Ari waited a few minutes after they left to angrily punch the brick wall, only a little pleased when some of the brick chipped away from the force. He knew that he had betrayed his Marcel by not sharing information with him. They had never had something this serious come between them before…and he was uncertain of how to make it better again. The sinking in his gut told him it might take time and distance for Marcel to put this behind him. That was not something that he was looking forward to.

Severus was slightly surprised to see that Harry or rather Marcel, he reminded himself, was still angry at Ari. Then again…Severus smirked slightly; Marcel and Ari had a rather complex relationship that relied implicitly on trust. He decided he would think over Marcel's relationship later when he showed Marcel the building that he was certain the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were waiting in. He was sure without Harry's ability to speak Parsletongue the Dark Lord would have killed him long ago. With that gift Harry had been able to shut down the connection between him and the Dark Lord. However he would forever be left with the Dark Mark. Severus agreed with Marcel, it was time to end this.

Marcel's attack was quick and merciless, surprise was the main element he used and it served him well. Behind him Severus covered his back, some of the Death Eaters were still uncertain if the Potion's Master was truly on their side or not. They got their answer as he sent blinding green balls of death at them. Voldemort hissed in fury but a dark smile twisted his lips as he sent his little 'creation' after them.

Marcel looked up when he smelled decomposing flesh. He looked up and saw that Ziva was standing before him; obviously the combination of muggle drugs and magical potions was not doing well in her system. She was basically a mindless minion with the skills still intact from her former life. Marcel thought only for a second of sparing her for Ari, then she raised her weapon at him and all choice was taken away.

Severus watched as Harry killed Ziva for the second time. He knew that the young killer had no choice; because of his training Harry or rather Marcel would see anyone who raised a weapon at him as an enemy. Even if it was Ari Marcel would have to attack because that was the only option he trusted. Severus turned his attention back to the battle at hand, wondering how much longer of the 'Lunch Break' they had left.

It came down to Harry and Voldemort, just as it was always meant to be, just as Harry had always known it would be. Marcel mentally shook his head; Harry Potter had died that day with the nun when he had become Marcel Haswari. Marcel was the killer; Harry was the one who wouldn't have been able to survive.

Harry had been panting from killing his way to Voldemort but his breath quickly equaled out as he prepared for the fight of his life. As Voldemort raised his wand Marcel briefly wondered how angry Ari would be with him when this was all over. He had never intended to do a simple 'stake out'.

The office was quiet besides the soft sound of others eating lunch. Ari had no desire to eat his mind was still puzzling over the issue with Marcel. He was certain they would overcome this; they had just never had a _real_ fight before. This left Ari on unfamiliar ground which was something he did not like. All thoughts of their spat flew out of his mind when his watch began to flash a little red light and a piercing beeping noise hit his ears. He looked down and saw that it was reading from Marcel's life signals. Something wasn't right.

Marcel sweated as their magic clashed, a soul fighting against itself. Harry had destroyed all the other artifacts that held Voldemort's soul, he knew that he was the only one left and hoped that it wouldn't cost him his life. Ari would be pissed if it came to that. He smirked when he saw something flicker in Voldemort's eyes and knew it was time to press his chance. He was going to win.

Severus finished off the last straggling Death Eater and turned breathlessly towards the final confrontation that was taking place. He marveled for a moment that the final battle was taking place in a warehouse in America of all places. Severus didn't have much longer to think as a bright light sprang forth from Harry's…Marcel's wand and encompassed him and the Dark Lord.

The wheels screeched as they pulled in front of the warehouse. Ari saw the light flash from inside it and he went still when the alarm on his watch silenced. That meant that either Marcel had fixed whatever was draining him of so much magic…or he was dead.

Ari entered the warehouse and saw Severus Snape kneeling next to the small form of his partner. Ari growled as he went over to Marcel's side, taking a calming breath when he saw that his lover was still breathing. He leaned down and checked Marcel for injuries, his beloved was injured, but it was safe for Ari to pick him up. As he did so bright green eyes fluttered open and a cocky smile crossed his love's lips as Marcel whispered "It's done."

Once again Ari found himself waiting by Marcel's side in a hospital, this time however the hospital was magical since no ordinary hospital would have been able to help Marcel with his condition. Ari was pleased to find out that Marcel was not as bad as he appeared to be, he had merely used too much of his magic at once causing him to collapse and remain unconscious for a little while. Ari was pleased because this meant that when he punished his lover he wouldn't have to hold back.

The NCIS team also waited to hear the results, as imagined Gibbs was pissed that a member of his team had gone and acted on their own. The real reason might have been because he never got his promised coffee. He had been aware of what Marcel was planning the second the teen had double checked his weapons.

Severus saw that Tony and McGee were placing bets on what would happen, whether or not the two trained assassins would leave or stay with the team. Severus was a little disturbed to notice that Abby was also at the hospital as well playing once again with her 'dolls' he was not comfortable with the look she kept giving his replica at all.

Marcel woke up slowly and smiled when he saw a familiar face at his bedside. He reached up and caressed Ari's cheek "I took him down…but I have a feeling that I've been here longer than just a lunch break…Gibbs is going to be pissed about his coffee."

Ari wanted to growl at his beloved, but decided that now was not the time. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Harry's lips "Can you please not mention another man's name after I have been patiently waiting by your bedside for three days to see if you would ever wake up or not?"

Marcel smirked, something told him that he and Ari would be just fine, they were over the fight, though they would certainly have to fix some of the damaged trust. He licked his tongue against Ari's lips and whispered "How about you give me a reason to say only yours?"

Ari neglected to mention the group outside that was also waiting to hear Marcel's results but they left quickly after hearing the noises that were coming from the room. None of them were very eager to hear the…activities that were taking place. Well Abby was but Gibbs dragged her off by her pigtails.

A week later Marcel and Ari showed up from work after Marcel was released from the hospital. He looked a little pale but Gibbs was certain that had more to do with 'sleepless nights' then his stay in the hospital. Not one to beat around the bush Gibbs stepped forward and looked levelly at Ari and Marcel. "So…will you be staying or do I have to find replacements?"

Ari looked down at his little lover, they had already talked about this decision but he thought that Marcel was the one who should say it. His dark eyes were bright as he looked over the face of his mate, the lightning scar was gone, along with the part of Voldemort's soul that had been buried inside of him and Ari had never seen his beloved more carefree.

Marcel looked back at Gibbs, he tried to keep his face level but a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Oh you'll be seeing use Monday through Friday and the occasional weekend when we do over time. You guys are just too bloody interesting."

Severus had come up from the lab with some paperwork for Gibbs and smirked "I suppose…that means I shall be staying as well if my presence in the lab is not a bother." His dark eyes looked up into Gibbs's.

Gibbs looked over the three most recent additions to his team, his eyes lingering on one in particular "Good…then get to work." And the matter was settled.

YAAAY Final Chapter! Don't be sad though! I've decided that I don't like writing sequels but I will be writing a 'companion' story that will tell more about Gibbs and Severus! Hope you all enjoyed t as much as I enjoyed writing it…I always get sad when writing a last chapter.


End file.
